Latidos de un Corazón Muerto
by Veruska
Summary: Ese día todo cambió para mí. Condenada, vague por el mundo sola hasta que volví a encontrarte. Después de todo un corazón muerto puede seguir latiendo...
1. 0 Último Día

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen..._

_...Pero esta historia si..._

**Latidos de Un Corazón Muerto**

"_**Algo malo iba a ocurrir, lo presentía, lo soñaba, lo esperaba… y ese día sucedió"**_

**Capítulo. 0 **

**Último Día**

Gritos. Podía oír gritos de una persona, gritos agonizantes, gritos que helarían la sangre de cualquiera. Estaba tan asustada que apenas podía moverme, pero sabía que debía ayudar a quien fuera que emitía esos gritos. Como pude, salí un poco del shock en el que me encontraba y obligué a mis piernas reaccionar. Mi paso era lento, no podía pedirme más, estaba tan asustada que era un milagro que mis piernas me respondieran, la oscuridad absoluta de una noche sin luna no era precisamente algo que me imprimiera valor.

Como pude aceleré mi paso sabía que aquella persona debía estar en peligro y yo tenía que ayudarla. Me paré en seco frente la entrada de aquél callejón, que para mis peores se encontraba renegado de la luz de la única farola que se encontraba encendida esa noche. ¿Qué era esto? Todo parecía sacado de una maldita película de terror. Mi valentía me había abandonado por completo.

Los gritos no cesaban y cada vez eran más horribles. Empecé a temblar, sabía que mi deber era ir y ayuda a aquella persona. Una mujer, quien gritaba era una mujer, ¿cuánto dolor debía estar sintiendo?, ¿Qué podría haberla atacado?, un ladrón, un violador, un asesino, un monstruo… a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba no pude dejar de burlarme de mi misma por la última deducción que había sacado. Ya no era una niña, el coco no existía. Otro grito profundo me sacó de mis cavilaciones y el miedo que me había paralizado se convirtió en curiosidad.

Sin pensarlo, porque si lo hacía estaba segura que volvería a entrar en shock, entré al callejón.

Humedad, frío y un olor a… ¿tierra mojada? Los gritos habían cesado, probablemente había sido demasiado lenta y no había llegado a tiempo. Podía sentir el asfalto frio bajo mis pies, no sabía la razón del porque me encontraba descalza en la calle, de noche y sola.

Un charco, no podía ver mis pies por lo oscuro que estaba pero había sentido como mis pies se mojaban. Y ahí estaba un bulto alumbrado apenas por la luz de una ventana abierta, perfectamente ubicada para hacer la escena aún más terrorífica. El cuerpo se encontraba dándome la espalda, estaba segura que era la mujer que había emitido los gritos, no me importo correr hacia ella chapoteando el charco bajo mis pies. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude notar que su camisa estaba rota y totalmente llena de sangre, y caí en cuenta que el charco era nada más y nada menos que un lago de sangre.

En el colegio me habían dado primeros auxilios, y además me estaba preparando para presentar los exámenes universitarios para convertirme en médico, estaba claro que no era una paramédico pero a quizás no era demasiado tarde y con mis básicos conocimientos podía lograr mantenerla con vida hasta que alguno llegara. La luz era tenue pero empezaba a tomar fuerza. Me arrodillé en la calle y rápidamente sostuve su muñeca, su pulso era demasiado leve si es que a eso se le pudiese llamar pulso. Estaba claro, estaba desangrándose. Sabía lo que debía hacer debía buscar la herida y colocar presión y así poder detener un poco el sangrado.

Todavía seguía volteada así que empecé a buscar la herida por su espalda. Nada, no encontraba rastro de alguna puñalada o algún disparo, su herida definitivamente debió haber sido frontal. Así que la voltee…

Y ahí estaba yo mirándome a mí misma, yo mirando mi muerte, frente a frente conmigo. Mi cara estaba llena de sangre seca. Una cara pálida, una cara sin vida, unos ojos vacios. El miedo se apoderó de mí y grité, grité como nunca, grité queriendo despertar de aquella pesadilla… y desperté

Me senté en la cama de un brinco, sudada, cansada, asustada, y emperecé a llorar. Me llevé las manos a la cara para sentir que seguía viva y así poder terminar de salir de aquella horrible pesadilla que desde hacía un año venía por mí al menos una vez al mes. Lloré por un rato más y agradecí de todo corazón que ya se hubiese acabado. Miré el despertado, aún estaba oscuro, eran apenas las 4 de la mañana. Mi boca estaba totalmente seca. Me levanté de la cama, debía lavarme la cara, seguramente todos debían estar durmiendo.

Hacía un poco más de un año que había sucedido lo de Jusenkyo, creo que haber estado tan cerca de la muerte había acarreado esa pesadilla. No era regular pero sin duda cada vez que la tenía, despertaba hecha un desastre. Nunca era exactamente igual, distintos escenarios, distintas ropas; pero el contenido era siempre el mismo yo muriendo viéndome cara a cara, y siempre la sangre. Por algún extraño motivo mi mente era demasiado sádica y creaba una muerte de lo más sangrienta, definitivamente algo debía estar mal conmigo. Prendí las luces del baño y abrí el grifo del lavamanos para lavarme un poco la cara y quitar el resto de lágrimas secas de mis mejillas.

Me contemplé en el espejo, sin duda mi aspecto era de película, un fantasma seguramente sería más agradable a la vista que yo en estos momentos. Mi cabello era un desastre, ahora que me había crecido un poco y me llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros se enredaban con más facilidad. Tomé un cepillo de la gaveta y intenté darme un mejor aspecto, lo recogí en una pequeña cola alta, que era para lo que daba y me di cuenta que estaba empapada de sudor no podía regresar a dormir así.

Un baño a las 4 de la madrugada sonaba como una locura, pero era lo que necesitaba. Llene la bañera de agua tibia, y pude relajarme un poco. Una vez vestida con un nuevo pijama bajé para hidratar mi garganta que seguía bastante seca.

-¿Qué pasó no podías dormir?- Oí la voz adormilada de Ranma que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-Mmm no… tuve una pesadilla, ¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?- le pregunte mientras cerraba la nevera, haciendo que la única luz que aclaraba la cocina desapareciera.

-No, la verdad me despertaron tus gritos. Y luego estabas haciendo mucho ruido en el pasillo- dijo acercándose mientras se sentaba encima de uno de los muebles de la cocina.

-Disculpa… por despertarte- dije un poco apenada, estaba claro que desde lo sucedido en China las cosas entre los dos habían mejorado un poco. Las peleas nunca desaparecerían, eso era seguro. Pero a pesar de que ninguno de los dos habíamos aclarado sus sentimientos, las cosas habían mejorado, no sabría cómo explicarlo. El me había salvado de la muerte. Y yo a él. Cuando estábamos solos podíamos hablar como personas normales. El problema era cuando estábamos acompañados y el orgullo salía a flote. Él ya no se comportaba tan grosero conmigo, y yo ya no le golpeaba tanto. A lo mejor se debía también a que con el tiempo habíamos madurado un poco. Ya teníamos 18, no podíamos seguir peleándonos como críos como lo hacíamos cuando íbamos en 1ro de preparatoria. Ya cursábamos el último año.

Luego del desastre de boda, les habíamos dejado claro a nuestros padres que no habría más bodas. Después de eso, los chicos viajaron de nuevo a china y lograron encontrar un poco de agua del hombre ahogado, quedando liberados de sus maldiciones. Aún me parece extraño que Ryoga haya querido acompañarlos.

-Olvídalo, ¿era otra vez esa pesadilla?- me pregunto mientras agarraba el vaso de agua que también le había servido.

-Si… no entiendo porque sigo soñando la misma cosa, es demasiado extraño soñar lo mismo varias veces, algo debe estar mal en mi cabeza- dije tomando un sorbo de agua mientras me recostaba en el mueble de la cocina frente al él.

-jajajajaja, y ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No sé para que te cuento estas cosas sigues siendo un imbécil- Dije con un tono molesto mientras me daba la vuelta para abandonar la cocina y dejarlo solo

-¡Espera!- en un movimiento rápido me había tomado la muñeca- disculpa Akane, es que no pude evitar reírme de tu cara de preocupación, vamos solo fue un sueño, no debes preocuparte por eso- Mis mejillas se enrojecieron un poco al sentir su mano tocándome

Si… todavía seguía enamorada de él, y estaba segura que él me había dicho que me amaba en China, pero si lo negaba, no podía hacer mas nada. Simplemente seguir como antes siendo su amiga y apoyándolo en todas las locuras que se metía. Pero seguía esperando el día en el que me dijera que era lo que sentía por mí, y a decir verdad estaba empezando a cansarme de esperar.

-Si… sé que solo fue un sueño, pero cada vez se siente más real- dije agachando un poco la cara, era cierto, le tenía miedo a ese sueño, y sonaba estúpido pero últimamente me daba un poco de miedo irme a dormir, porque no quería volver a soñar lo mismo.

- ¿Qué fue esta vez?- me pregunto mientras soltaba mi muñeca, y yo me daba media vuelta para observarlo en la oscuridad de la cocina

Me senté a su lado, sobre el mismo mueble, y le relaté con detalle cada parte del sueño

-Definitivamente tu mente está un poco retorcida

-….-me quedé callada con la cara inclinada hacia adelante, sintiendo como algunas hebras de mi cabello se soltaban del agarre de la cola y rozaban mi rostro

-Bueno… como te dije antes, no deberías dejar que esto te afecte, sabes que eso no te sucederá. Es normal tenerle miedo a la muerte y supongo que es normal que tú le temas más por lo que… -se quedó callado

Entendí que se refería a lo que había sucedido en China, y se había quedado callado por que como el mismo me había confesado un poco de meses atrás, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento- le escuche decir en un tono de voz bajo.

Me dolía verlo así. Sin pensarlo mucho me recosté en su hombro y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-Ya te dije que nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya- le dije en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sentí como se tensaba, siempre había sido así, luego de un rato se relajó un poco y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía.

_¡Click!_- sentí el ruido de una cámara- Ajaaaaaaaaa! Con que ustedes eran los del ruido- Oí a Nabiki en la puerta de la cocina

Como si hubiésemos sido pillados haciendo algo malo, pegamos un brinco alejándonos

-¡Nabiki! Dame esa cámara- gritaba Ranma

- Mi querido cuñado estas fotos valen oro, si las quieres tendrás que pagar. Aunque ya no vaya a la preparatoria sabes que mi negocio de fotos sigue en pie- mi hermana siempre tan interesada

-Nabiki porque tienes que siempre estar espiándonos y tomándonos fotos- dije molesta

-Akane no te molestes, si ustedes ya se llevan tan bien porque no se casan de una vez, ya son mayores de edad, cuando papa y Tío Genma vean estas fotos los casarán rapidito, así que si no quieren que estas fotos lleguen a las manos equivocadas es mejor que me paguen el doble de lo normal.

Ranma y yo nos miramos furiosos, y empezamos a buscar el poco dinero que teníamos en nuestros cuartos para comprar esa estúpida foto. Mi hermana ya iba en la universidad pero seguía siendo la misma. Ya la mañana había comenzado debían ser tipo las 7 y media, el tiempo hablando con Ranma en la cocina había pasado volando.

-Esto es tu culpa- me dijo furioso mientras reuníamos el dinero

-¿A qué te refieres?- le respondí de la misma forma

-Si no te me hubieses echado encima esto no hubiese pasado- me dijo y no pude evitar ponerme roja de la vergüenza y de la rabia, era el colmo lo había intentado reconfortar y él me trataba de esa forma tan grosera, eso me pasaba por bajar la guardia, con Ranma todo era siempre tan complicado. Dolida le grite.

-¡Pues perdóname, te prometo que más nunca me vuelvo a acercar a ti, idiota!- Le dije mientras le tiraba el dinero en la cara y me iba a mi cuarto, las esperanzas que el cambiara cada vez eran más pequeñas. Me vestí lo más rápido posible para no verle la cara Y salí de la casa corriendo hacia la preparatoria.

Le quería, pero la verdad era cansando. Las cosas eran mejores, si, pero nunca terminaban de mejorar por completo y eso me exasperaba. Desde un tiempo acá lo había estado pensado, si él no tomaba la iniciativa, sería yo la que lo hiciera. Era muy extraño que una chica se le declarara a un chico pero si bien no quería casarme con él, ya que esto era irse a los extremos, no podía evitar estar enamorada de él y ya había esperado por 2 años y medio a que él me insinuara algo, pero él era tan lento. Lo había decidido. Sería un hecho, hoy lo haría. Empecé a caminar despacio a medida que entraba al edificio. Saludé a mis amigas como de costumbre.

Mis amigas también se estaban preparando para el ingreso a la universidad. El año pasado había decidido estudiar medicina, me había dado cuenta que era buena y tenía vocación. Ranma para la sorpresa de todos también había decidido estudiar en la universidad. Todos creíamos que se dedicaría a las artes por completo pero, cuando me lo contó lo entendí. Me acuerdo que me dijo:

"_Sé que todos esperan que me dedique a las artes de lleno, y la verdad es que no pienso descuidarlas, tu sabes que lo más importante para mí son las artes marciales, pero hoy en día la gente no vive solo de eso, sino mira a nuestros padres jajajajajajaja"_

Yo sabía que aparte de esa razón, el en verdad estaba interesado en estudiar derecho, y experimentar la vida universitaria. No lo culpaba yo también lo quería así.

Lo vi entrar al salón, riéndose con sus amigos. Con el tiempo se había puesto más guapo, ya no quedaban rastro de esa cara de niño que tenía cuando lo conocí. Las chicas de años menores siempre le mandaban cartas de amor y chocolates y galletas caceras, aún sabiendo que yo era su prometida. De acuerdo no era la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero fea no era. Una vez que Kuno se graduó ya no era acosada en el colegio, pero en la calle a veces algunos chicos se fijaban en mí.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?, saliste tan rápido que me tuve que venir solo- se paró en frente de mi escritorio

-Y ¿Por qué debería haberte esperado?, no fuiste tú el que me dijo que no me echara encima tuyo- dije con un tono cansado

-¡eres una tonta siempre entiendes mal las cosas, y nunca me dejas explicarte nada!- dijo rojo

-¡Y qué se supone que me tienes que explicar!- grite yo también igualando su tono de voz y parándome de la silla encarándolo

-Pu… pues… p… bueno… bue… bueno… yo….- Tartamudeo

-Olvídalo, déjalo así siempre es lo mismo- dije cansada mientras me sentaba en mi silla y acostaba mi cabeza sobre mis brazos. Él nunca tendría las agallas de ser sincero. Yo lo sería, hoy se lo diría.

-Akan…

-Ran-Chaan!- fue interrumpido por Ukyo que llegaba y lo jalaba a su puesto para contarle yo no sé qué cosa.

-¿Akane no te molesta?- escuche a Sayuri preguntarme

-No, ya me da igual- levante el rostro- hoy le diré lo que siento, si me corresponde, bien, y si me rechaza, pues ya está, la espera por lo menos se habrá acabado

-¡Akane!- todas mis amigas gritaron

- ¿estás segura que es lo mejor?- ellas ya sabían lo que sentía por él luego de mucho tiempo de esconderlo se los había confesado

-Sí- dije resignada- es lo único que puedo hacer, ya estoy cansada de esperar, hoy es el último día, hoy se lo diré.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, hubiese preferido que hubiesen pasado lentamente, la verdad estaba muerta del miedo, de dónde sacaría la valentía para decirle lo que sentía. Pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, y no daría marcha atrás. No habíamos cruzado palabra alguna desde la mañana el había estado con sus amigos y yo con mis amigas. A la hora de la salida se acercó a mi escritorio

-¿Sigues molesta?- dijo orgulloso

-No- dije tranquila regalándole una sonrisa- escucha Ranma hoy quiero decirte algo- le dije antes de que pudiese decirme algo más- por favor encuéntrate conmigo en el parque cerca de la casa a las 8- muerta de la pena me pare del pupitre y salí corriendo del salón.

Unas calles más arriba dejé de correr, y me apoyé en una pared, podía oír el ladito de mi corazón, _**como **__**extrañaría ese latido**_, me agarré el pecho y sonriendo como una tonta me arrodillé apoyada en la pared, tomé con la otra mano una de mis mejillas que ardía, **un **_**ardor que nunca más sentiría**_. Ya no había vuelta atrás hoy sería el día. Hoy le diría que lo amaba.

_**Nunca olvidaría ese día... ese había sido mi último día.**_

_Bueno... no soy buena hablando así que seré breve... _

_Esta es una pequeña introducción a lo que será la historia __, sé que quizás no sepan todavía de que va la cosa por eso los invito a seguir leyendo..._

_También publicaré un capitulo por día, y sientance libres de escribir reviews de todo tipo, los sabré apreciar..._

_Sin mas que agregar, me despido..._

_**.:Verüska:.**_


	2. 1 Mi Muerte

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen..._

_...Pero esta historia si..._

**Latidos de Un Corazón Muerto **

"_**Ya no había nada que hacer la vida me había abandonado y nadie, ni dios podría regresármela"**_

**Capítulo. 1**

**Mi Muerte**

Caminando hacia la casa me detuve frente al parque, la sonrisa estúpida todavía no se me había borrado de la cara, no sabía si era por la emoción o del nerviosismo que tenía por lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Decidí quedarme un rato, _**Mi primer error**_, no quería llegar a la casa y encontrarme con Ranma, no sabría que escusa dar por mi comportamiento extraño, me moriría de la vergüenza.

Me columpié un rato pensando en lo que le diría. "escucha Ranma sé que no he sido la mejor prometida, y entre todas las que tienes no soy la más bonita, ni la más cariñosa"… no, no podía empezar así quería decirle que lo quería, no darle lástima. "De un tiempo acá he estado esperando que me digas que me quieres y como nunca lo hiciste y me cansé de esperar te lo digo yo", tampoco, la idea no era regañarlo. "Sé que me amas pero no quieres decírmelo por eso…", no podía decirle eso, que sabía yo si de verdad me quería… "Escucha Ranma Te Amo", si, esa era la mejor manera, le diría eso. Era directa, simple, corta, sin dolor, como arrancarte una curita de un solo jalón. Seguí columpiándome mientras la tarde empezada a caer, el cielo se teñía de tonalidades rosas, y naranjas. Me deleite con la visión.

Me bajé del columpio y decidí pasear un poco por el parque, buscando el mejor lugar para decírselo. La noche ya había caído. Me senté en los banquitos en los que nos habíamos sentado años atrás para comer hamburguesas. Sí, éste sería el lugar. Un brillo en la madera llamó mi atención. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad y acerqué mi dedo índice. _**Mi segundo error. **_Una pequeña punzada me hizo retirar la mano de forma inmediata y llevarme el dedo a la boca. Sentí el sabor metálico en la lengua. Un estúpido clavo mal puesto.

Entonces sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Provenía de los árboles, estaba segura, intenté buscar con la mirada al dueño, pero no encontré nada. Ese día había estado un poco paranoica por culpa del sueño. Así que con mi dedo aún en la boca tomé mi bolso para salir corriendo del parque. A mitad del camino desaceleré mi paso y volteé para ver una sombra agacharse sobre el banquito donde yo antes había estado. No supe si estaba tan traumada por el sueño que empezada a tener alucinaciones, pero aceleré mi correr más para salir del parque que para colmo estaba solitario y dirigirme a la casa a toda velocidad.

Una vez frente los portones apoyé mis brazos en la pared, intentando recuperar la respiración. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Lo único claro era que debía tranquilizarme, mire mi dedo, una cortada poco profunda pero larga, perfecto, hoy estaría con el dedo vendado. Las cosas no habían empezado bien, y estaba esa extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago desde que había salido del parque ¿miedo?... Debía desechar esos sentimientos tenía que concentrarme, hoy era una especial, nada ni nadie lo arruinaría.

Entré como un rayo a la casa evitando encontrarme con alguien. Subí las escaleras y me metí al baño. Debía relajarme, y el agua caliente fue de gran ayuda. Todavía eran las 6:30, tenía tiempo de sobra. Primero debía cuidar esa herida. Al llegar al cuarto la vendé lo mejor que pude con un poco de gasas y adhesivos. Lo segundo era elegir que llevaría. No debía ser nada demasiado corriente, ni demasiado elegante. No podía llegar vestida de colegio ni mucho menos con un traje de noche, pensaría que me habría vuelto loca. Elegí unos pescadores oscuros y una camisa de rayas blancas y azul oscuro estilo marinero, que dejaban los hombros al descubierto. No era típico en mi usar zapatos altos, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba así que sin que Nabiki se diera cuenta tome prestados un par de sandalias de paja y tela, no muy altas, azul oscuro. Tercero, peinado y maquillaje, nunca fui muy coqueta así que sequé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto, aunque ya lo tenía un poco más largo no era buena para los peinados. Solo me puse un poco de brillo transparente, para que no dijera que no era femenina. Me miré en el espejo completo. Y por lo menos estaba bonita. Después no podía decir que no lo había intentado todo.

Mirándome ya vestida, los nervios me hicieron presa otra vez, ya no había marcha atrás, me dolía el estomago, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no renunciaría. Ya lo había decidido. Con paso firme bajé las escaleras.

-Akane que bonita, ¿para dónde vas tan arreglada? – me dijo Kasumi saliendo de la cocina

-Yo bueno…. Yo voy- ok, estaba ruborizada por completo- Voy al parque

-Tan arreglada vas a salir con al…

-Oye Kasumi, ¿sabes dónde está Ranma?- la interrumpí antes que el interrogatorio continuara, no quería ser descubierta

-Llegó hace un rato creo que está durmiendo- me respondió

-Mmmm, gracias… bueno hermana voy saliendo, a lo mejor llego tarde- corrí escapando de cualquier otra pregunta

Una vez fuera me pare y observe el reloj. "_Son las 7:50 y ese imbécil sigue durmiendo espero que no me haga esperar" _pensé. La noche estaba más oscura de lo normal. No había luna, no pude evitar compararla con mi sueño. Otra vez esa punzada en el estómago me alertaba. ¿Pero que era ese miedo al acercarme al parque?, lo ignoré. _**Tercer error.**_ Sabía que en la tarde me había asustado como una niña pequeña, pero me obligué a creer que todo aquello había sido producto de mi paranoia. Ranma tenía razón, debía olvidarlo.

Una vez frente al parque la punzada de miedo en mi estómago se hizo más fuerte que nunca. Me dije a mi misma _"basta Akane no pongas pretextos para salir corriendo y evadir lo que tienes que hacer"._ Caminé y me senté en los columpios. Me sentía totalmente extraña. Por un lado estaba tan nerviosa que tenía unas ganas permanentes de ir al baño. Por otro lado estaba emocionada y extrañamente feliz, si él me decía que también me correspondía este día sería el más especial de toda mi vida. Y por otro lado tenía miedo, tanto miedo de que me rechazara, y me insultara como antes, diciéndome marimacho, cuerpo de ladrillo, aunque sabía que Ranma no me diría algo así, pero igual tenía miedo.

Mis miedos se dispersaron un poco cuando al parque entro una mujer con un niño pequeño. La madre montó al pequeño en la rueda y empezó a girarla lentamente. Por lo menos no iba a estar sola mientras esperaba a Ranma. Miré el reloj 8:20, definitivamente esto no había empezado bien. _**Y si hubiese sabido que iba a terminar peor**_… Estaba molesta, me había hecho esperarlo 20 minutos.

Era una noche fría, la piel de mis pantorrillas descubiertas se erizó, con el viento helado. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, claro, como podía ser tan tonta, era muy probable que ni siquiera viniese. Capas se le había olvidado, capas no me había entendido, capas simplemente no había querido venir. Un crujido, oí el crujido de una rama romperse, volteé mi cara hacia donde se había producido el ruido, pero no vi nada. La oscuridad entre los árboles del parque era tenebrosa, y estaba segura que eso no era producto de mi imaginación. Volví a observar al niño y a su madre jugando en la rueda cerca de la entrada del parque.

Miré de nuevo el reloj. 8:28. El no vendría, lo sabía. No pude evitar que una lágrima corriera por mis mejillas. Me la limpie rápidamente antes que esta llegara a mis labios. Este había sido el final, me daría por vencida. El podía estar con quién quisiera, ya estaba cansada de esperar, y esperar. Esos dos últimos años, no había hecho otra cosa más que esperarlo. Aguanté muchas cosas por él, sus novias, sus enemigos, sus problemas, ya no. Me volvería una amiga más. Me paré del columpio con la cara agachada. Suspiré. Y me dirigí a la salida.

De pronto sentí como unas manos me agarraban los hombros. Alcé mi vista rápidamente para encontrarme con su mirada azul. Tenía los cachetes rosados a pesar de no ser tan blanco como yo. Estaba respirando como si buscase recuperar el aliento. Lo miré detenidamente llevaba unos jeans un poco desgastado y una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta que se veía bien abrigada roja. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que las ropas chinas no le quedaban, había crecido demasiado, debería estar midiendo unos 1.85. Yo parecía una niña al lado de él. Era de esperarse que todas las chicas estuvieran enamoradas de él en el instituto, y no hablemos de Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodashi, y toda esa lista de locas que lo acosaban más ya que se había convertido en todo un Hombre. No las culpaba yo también me derretía ante él.

-Akane… discúlpame… me quedé… dormido… - decía mientras respiraba cansado.

No sabía qué hacer por un momento ya lo había tirado todo a la basura, pero él había venido, ¿debía seguir con lo que había planeado?, si. Eso era lo que debía hacer, de igual forma, nada era perfecto, que importaba que el llegase media hora tarde, que importaba que tuviese el dedo vendado. Tenía la ligera impresión que esto no sería nada romántico, pero así éramos nosotros, siempre habíamos sino así, Y así me gustaba.

-No importa- dije tranquila, y algo nerviosa ya cayendo en cuenta que ahora era cuando empezaba lo peor.

- Dime qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir, no me lo podías haber dicho en la casa- dijo una vez que ya había recuperado el aliento

-Eeeee… este bueno… yo la verdad… no quería que nadie más oyera lo que tengo que decirte- Era un hecho, nunca antes había estado más nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a vomitar mariposas.

-Akane estas muy extraña, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?, ¿vas a salir ahora?- como quería golpearlo, por lento, por inoportuno, por bobo. Como no se daba cuenta de nada.

-No… yo me siento bien, no voy a salir ahora… yo… quería decirte que… que…- Pensaba tan claro un: "Ranma Te Amo", pero decirlo era otra cuestión. Las palabras no lograban salir.

-Akane estás segura que te sientes bien estas pálida- me dijo agachándose hasta mi altura

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!-le grite, ok tenía que relajarme con gritarle no ganaba nada, me volteé para ver a la mujer reírse disimuladamente, no la culpaba estar presenciando esta escena le daría risa a cualquiera- ¡Ven!- le dije mientras agarraba su brazo y lo jalaba hasta donde estaban los banquitos.

Suspiré y me senté, por lo menos la mujer no nos vería, aunque eso no disminuía los nervios.

-Akane ¿qué es lo que sucede?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Yo… yo… disculpa por gritarte- Ok el plan de ser directa no iba a funcionar lo sabía, lo mejor era entrar un poco en confianza y luego soltarlo casualmente: ¿oye Ranma sabes lo que preparará Kasumi hoy?, sabes que he estado enamorada de ti todos estos años y te amo, ¿qué clima tan caluroso no? Bueno el plan "una manera casual" tampoco era una muy buena que digamos pero había que intentarlo.

- Bueno y ¿dime que es lo que me querías decir?- Me dijo ¿Pero por qué tenía que ir siempre en mi contra?

-Je… je…- me empecé a reír de una manera algo histérica diría yo.- ¿Qué clima tan caluroso no?- no pude haber dicho peor incoherencia, si la verdad era que estaba congelándome- Frío, digo ¡Frío!- casi grite, lo estaba asustando, esa era la verdad. Quería salir corriendo. Mire mis pies apenada, estaba comportándome como una loca. Estaba arruinando el momento.

Sentí como algo pesado caía sobre mis hombros, levante la cara para observarle ponerme su chaqueta por encima.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre salir vestida así en una noche tan fría, boba, es obvio que tengas frío -Me dijo mientras me acomodaba bien la chaqueta.

-Ranma… - Lo miré a los ojos, sentía como los míos se empezaban a aguar un poco, lo amaba no lo podía evitarlo, eran estos detalles los que siempre me daban esperanzas, debía decírselo.

-A… A… Akane ¿Por qué me ves así?- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y torcía un poco sus gestos- definitivamente hoy estas actuando muy extraño, espera aquí, voy a comprar un poco de chocolate caliente del que venden frente al parque.

Se levantó del banco, y corrió hacia la salida para cruzar la calle. Lo miré como estúpida mientras se alejaba.

Estaba sola, era la oportunidad para calmarme, no tenía nada que temer. Respiré hondo y percibí su olor, alcé mi mano para tocar su chaqueta, tan calidad, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír como niña enamorada mientras aspiraba su olor, ese olor característico a colonia de hombre, olía tan bien. Abrí los ojos para ver como una sombra se movía rápidamente entre los árboles. Mi corazón se detuvo. Ya no estaba soñando

Estaba segura que alguien o algo se encontraba entre los árboles, y eso era lo mismo que había visto en la tarde.

-¡¿Qui… quién está ahí?- grité, y la sombra se volvió a mover entre los árboles en otro lugar. Será que no era uno solo- muéstrate no te tengo miedo-le reté mientras me ponía de pie,_** Cuarto Error.**_

-¿A quién se supone que le estás hablando?- apareció Ranma a mi espalda

-Ranma hay algo en los árboles- le dije mientras me ponía asustada a su lado

-Sostén esto- me alargo dos vasos con chocolate caliente. Mientras se acercaba a los árboles y desaparecía de mi vista

-no Ranma no vayas- le dije poniendo los vasos sobre el banco, y acercándome por donde se había metido- Ranma ¿me estás oyendo?... ¿Ranma?... Ranma!- me estaba asustando, ¿estaría bien? esa cosa se lo habría llevado- Ranma!

-BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito mientras aparecía por mi espalda agarrándome fuerte los brazos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- brinqué, estuve a punto de vomitar mi corazón.

-Jajajajajajajaja tenías que haberte visto, tonta deja la paranoia que no hay nada aquí.- me dijo en un tono burlón

-Estúpido- le dije mientras le golpeaba el pecho. Yo ya no le hacía el mismo daño que antes, el era una roca ahora.

Me había asustado de muerte. Yo estaba segura que había algo dentro de los árboles. Pondría mis manos al fuego a que era verdad. Quería irme de ahí. De un momento a otro me encontré abrazándolo. De verdad quería irme, estar en ese parque no me gustaba nada. Además estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Del susto empecé a sollozar. Lo que faltaba, esta iba a ser la peor declaración de la historia de la impotencia empecé a llorar más fuerte.

- Disculpa, Akane no sabía que te había asustado tanto- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi cabeza.

Me separé un poco, todavía agarrando su camisa, era ahora o nunca, lo único que quería era decirle rápido lo que había venido a decirle e irme de ahí.

-No, escucha yo solo quería decirte que yo… - como podía le decía entre lágrimas

-Joven, me podría ayudar con el bebedero, es que seguramente en la tarde cerraron la llave del agua y no la puedo abrir- escuche a la señora hablarle desde los columpios

-Escucha Akane espérame aquí, voy a ayudar a la señora. Ya regreso- me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡NOOOOOO!- le grité mientras agarraba su brazo para que no se fuera, ya no me importaba gritarle, ni lo patética que me pudiese estar viendo- no Ranma no te vayas, por favor, no, no me dejes aquí sola por favor, espera, tienes que oír lo que te tengo que decir, es… escucha yo te…

Puso su dedo en mis labios. Me quedé estática. El nunca había hecho nada parecido.

-Akane no me voy a tardar, y cuando vuelva te prometo que te escucharé. Solo espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo?, no hay nada que temer, ya viste que no hay nada en los arboles. ¿Me vas a esperar?- me pregunto mientras me sonreía. A pesar de tener la vista vidriosa lo detalle, gracias a Dios que lo pude detallar en ese momento, era tan hermoso su cabello negro azabache, y su ojos azul agua hacían un contraste perfecto en su piel ligeramente tostada, su sonrisa picara, todo de él era perfecto para mí.

-Si

_**Como estúpida contesté y ese fue mi quinto error, y lo que pasó después no me queda muy claro, pero sé que fue el resultado de una serie de errores cometidos a lo largo del día. Un conjunto de malas decisiones tomadas en el momento equivocado.**_

_**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?..., pues esto es lo que recuerdo:**_

Él se había alejado hasta el punto que mi vista no podía alcanzarlo. Algo se movió bruscamente en los árboles que estaban a mi espalda. La punzada de miedo de mi estómago volvió como la laceración más profunda. Con la misma curiosidad que sentía cuando me decidía a entrar al callejón para ver mi muerte en el sueño, me volteé.

Lo que vi fueron un par de ojos rojos como la sangre.

Un golpe. Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra el pavimento del parque, mientras la chaqueta roja caía a mi lado. Todo pasó tan rápido no me dio tiempo de gritar. Fuese quien fuese, se encontraba sobre mí.

Dolor. Sentí el dolor más horrible que alguien se puede imaginar, un dolor que empezó en mi cuello y rápidamente se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Quise gritar. Pero mi cazador logró taparme la boca antes de poder emitir cualquier sonido. Lloré, lloré del dolor, lloré del miedo, lloré por mi familia que se preocuparía, lloré al pensar que nunca le diría a Ranma lo que tanto había querido decirle en años, y lloré porque no lo vería más.

_**¿Cómo era el dolor?, se sentía como si la vida misma me abandonara a medida que mi agresor, ¿succionaba?, si podría decirse. Las fuerzas me abandonaban. Sabía que iba a morir, y nadie iba poder remediarlo.**_

Mi vista empezó a ennegrecerse, y mis extremidades dejaron de moverse. _**Esta**_ _**es la parte que menos clara tengo, es de esperarse que antes de morir nada sea nítido**_. Lo que si pude sentir fue como el peso sobre mi cuerpo desaparecía. Intenté abrir los ojos y observar lo que sucedía, capas si podía salvarme, mi agresor había escapado. Intenté gritarle a Ranma. Pero nada salió de mi boca, dudo mucho que la haya podido mover siquiera.

Pude divisar una figura, un hombre, un hombre se agachó a mi lado, lo mire con cara de "ayúdame por favor". Pero lo que hizo me asombró a pesar de estar en el filo de la muerte. Sabía que no me quedaba tiempo. El hombre mordió su muñeca, cerré los ojos, si él no me iba a ayudar, ya todo estaba perdido. Sentí unas gotas que caía en mis labios y entraban en mi boca, ya solo tenía fuerzas para volver a abrir los ojos una vez más, y no quería ver a aquel individuo tan extraño. Guardaría mi última mirada para Ranma. Tenía un sabor metálico en la boca.

Siempre lo supe, sabía que mi muerte estaba cerca, la había soñado. Desde que me había levantado supe que hoy iba a suceder algo. Y ya había sucedido. Estaba sola. Sentía frío. Y aquel dolor penetrante. Mi cuerpo era pesado y a la vez sentía que en cualquier momento la brisa se lo llevaría. Pero para ser sincera morir no era tan desagradable como siempre me lo había imaginado, se podría decir que era algo llevadero.

Un beso, sentí que alguien me besaba los labios, con todo mi corazón, lo que quedaba de él si es que todavía latía, deseé que fuera Ranma. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que había sido aquél extraño. Cuando se separó pude ver sus ojos color tierra oscura.

-Duerme bonita- me dijo

_**Y morí…**_

* * *

_Para empezar, agradezco los reviews y también todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta locura que se me ocurrió escribir..._

_... saber que alguién sigue la historia me anima mucho a seguirla..._

_...En cuanto al capítulo, bueno es el primero y aunque sé que es muy triste, era necesario para el comienzo de la historia..._

_...No todo será triste, se los puedo asegurar, los invito a seguir leyendo para descubrir que es lo que pasa..._

Se despide...

**Verüska**


	3. 2 Despertar

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen..._

_...Pero esta historia si..._

**Latidos de Un Corazón Muerto**

"_**De todas las veces que había despertado, ésta fue la más extraña de todas"**_

**Capítulo. 2**

**Despertar**

-¿A quién se supone que le estás hablando?

-Ranma hay algo en los árboles

-Sostén esto

-No Ranma no vayas… Ranma ¿me estás oyendo?... ¿Ranma?... Ranma!

-Ranma!

-BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-!

-Jajajajajajajaja tenías que haberte visto, tonta deja la paranoia que no hay nada aquí

-Estúpido

…

- Disculpa, Akane no sabía que te había asustado tanto

-No, escucha yo solo quería decirte que yo…

-Joven, me podría ayudar a abrir la llave del bebedero

-Escucha Akane espérame aquí, voy a ayudar a la señora. Ya regreso

-¡NOOOOOO!... no Ranma no te vayas, por favor, no, no me dejes aquí sola por favor, espera, tienes que oír lo que te tengo que decir, es… escucha yo te…

-Akane no me voy a tardar, y cuando vuelva te prometo que te escucharé. Solo espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo?, no hay nada que temer, ya viste que no hay nada en los arboles. ¿Me vas a esperar?

-Si

-¿Es ésta?

-Si, disculpa que los haya interrumpido

-No se preocupe, será cuestión de segundos

Con poca fuerza abrió la llave de paso… minutos… solo tardó minutos.

-Gracias

-No hay de qué.

Dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Akane esperándolo. De repente sintió un movimiento entre los árboles.

"¿Qué fue eso?..., mierda era verdad, Akane tenía razón si hay algo entre los árboles… ¡AKANE¡" pensó

Nunca antes había corrido de la manera que lo hizo esa noche para atravesar el parque, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Pero cuando llegó había sido demasiado tarde.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sin duda la escena más horrible estaba frente sus ojos. Solo una imagen así podría pertenecer a una película de terror. Y esa noche la chica que quería era la protagonista

Un cuerpo sin vida le observaba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada vacía, con un rostros salpicado de sangre. Akane se encontraba en el centro de un enorme charco de sangre. Su piel estaba blanca como la misma nieve y el rojo de su boca, llena de sangre, hacia el contraste.

Volviendo en sí, corrió y se agachó a su lado llamándola, gritándole, moviéndole de una forma brusca.

-Akane! , AKANE!, AKANEEEEEEE! REACCIONAAAA!

- Dios míoooo! – Gritó la mujer al llegar corriendo al oir los gritos, y encontrarse con semejante escena, tapándole los ojos al niño

Ranma no sabía qué hacer, era su culpa todo había sido su culpa. Como pudo intentó tomarle el pulso. No encontró ninguna señal de vida en el cuerpo, pero no se daría por vencido. Tampoco respiraba y torpemente empezó la resucitación. Pero ningún masaje cardiaco iba a hacer que su corazón volviera a la vida.

-Akane... por favor… solo no te mueras… - decía mientras inútilmente aplicaba RCP

Siempre se preguntó cómo sería besarla, pero ahora sus labios estaban fríos y su boca sabía a sangre.

-Akane…

Oyó una voz distante, era la mujer que daba la dirección del parque mientras hablaba por teléfono

"Akane perdóname, perdóname, si solamente te hubiese escuchado, tu lo sabías y yo no te creí"

-Vamos Akane reacciona

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado intentando regresarla a la vida, hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro.

-Chico… ya déjala... ella ya no va a despertar… lo lamento.

-Akane... no puedes morirte... simplemente no puedes- decía mientras agarraba el cuerpo sin vida y lo abrazaba a él escondiendo su cara en el cuello lleno de sangre– Perdóname, tú lo sabías, y yo te dejé sola, te abandoné cuándo más me necesitabas. Fui un idiota al no protegerte, nunca me lo perdonaré... grítame, insúltame, pégame pero...mierda... Akane reacciona por favor… dime que me odias, pero no te vayas, yo…- sentía un nudo en la garganta. Y su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. ¿quién había dicho que los hombres no llorabn?... Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla.- yo… - Decía en un hilo de voz mientras amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Te Amo- Pero esas palabras no harían el mismo milagro que habían hecho años atrás en China. Algo le decía que ella esta véz no despertaría – Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- no dejaba de repetir mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo frío.

El sonido de la ambulancia lo sacó del mundo en el que se encontraba. Un mundo oscuro.

-Chico hazte a un lado tenemos que llevarnos el cuerpo- oyó al paramédico tomarle por el hombro.

-Solo... un minuto más... por favor- dijo dificilmente alejando un poco el cuerpo de Akane para poder verla una última vez antes que se la llevaran. Ahí estaba el cadáver de la chica a la que nunca le confesó sus sentimientos, la chica que murió esperándolo - discúlpame Akane – decía mientras acariciaba su fría mejilla, y cerraba con su mano los ojos de la muchacha. Así casi parecía que durmiese. Con su pulgar limpió los labios cubiertos de sangre.

-Chico no debes manipular el cadáver, te puede traer proble…

-¡No me interesa!- gritó tajante… mientras se inclinaba - Akane siempre quise hacer esto- Se acercó a su rostro y besó delicadamente sus labios fríos. Era un cobarde nunca se atrevió a besarla mientras vivía. Se separó lentamente para observarla, era hermosa, nunca se lo dijo.- ya pueden…- no pudo terminar lo que había empezado a decir. Esto no era una pesadilla. Era la realidad ella estaba muerta y no había nada que hacer.

Se alejó lo suficiente para que los paramédicos trabajaran.

-Joven usted es familiar de la fallecida- Pregunto un policía con unas hojas en mano.

-Soy su … ERA su prometido- Estaba en un estado de Shock total, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo, tan perdido, tan culpable.

-Si no le importa, necesitamos algunos datos de la víctima.

Ranma solo movió la cabeza… hablando de familia, que le diría a su padre y a sus hermanas.

-¿Nombre?

-Akane… Akane Tendo

Observo cómo dos hombres cargaban el cuerpo y lo metían en una bolsa negra. Para luego cerrarla con un cierre. Ver esto era demasiado doloroso. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, la dejó viva, y la encontró muerta, en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿Edad?

-18.

-¡Ranmaaaaaa!, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?- gritó el Sr Tendo que venía corriendo, junto con toda la familia- ¿Dónde está Akane?

No se dio cuenta que todos los vecinos se habían amontonado alrededor del parque con el ruido de las ambulancias y las patrullas.

-Señor no pude pasar, ha ocurrido un homicidio, no puede estar en esta área- Decía un policía conteniéndolo en la entrada del parque

- ¡Mi hija dónde está mi hija!¿Ranma Akane donde está?- grito Soun atrás de las bandas amarillas.

-Está bien, él es el padre- dijo Ranma en un susurro al policía que le tomaba nota

Los policías lo dejaron entrar.

-Señor necesitamos que reconozca el cadáver… de su hija.

Lo siguiente fue como observar el cine mudo, todos le hablaban pero el no oía nada. El sónido dejó de existir, el Sr Tengo, gritando viendo el cuerpo de su hija menor en la bolsa negra, llorando, culpándolo, golpeándolo.

Kasumi con las manos en el piso llorardo, Nabiki parada estática sin apenas mover un dedo, en un estado de shock total. Su padre gritándole y pidiéndole explicaciones, y su madre abrazándolo intentando consolarlo.

No importaba que le dijeran, él lo sabía, era el culpable, tan culpable como el mismo asesino, nadie tenía que decírselo. La había dejado sola, é,l que prometió protegerla, y no fue capaz de hacerlo. En medio de todo el caos, fue llevado a la comisaría donde lo llenaron de preguntas y el solo respondía mecanicamente. No entendía nada. Nada tenía sentido.

En la mañana fue soltado. Causa de muerte: ataque de animal.

El entierro se llevó a cabo a las 6 de la tarde del día siguiente. ¿Quíenes habían asistido?Nunca se acordaría, el simplemente era un maniquí, sin vida, reaccionando de manera programada.

-Ranma, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa- oyó que le decía Ukyo mientras él veía como una estatua la lápida, mientras todas las personas se alejaban

-Ranma, déjala ir- escuchó que le decía Shampoo

-Yo nunca la dejaré ir.

* * *

**Tierra, tierra húmeda,**

**¿Qué es éste olor?, ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Me duele la cabeza**

**¿Qué es este lugar? Todo está oscuro**

**Tengo sed**

**¡Ranma!, ¡Papá!, ¡Kasumi!, ¡Nabiki!**

**¡Quiero salir de aquí!**

-Esto… ¡esto es un ataúd!, ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!- Gritaba. Por alguna razón quería llorar pero no podía, me sentía extraña, ¿Qué era esa sed que me quemaba la garganta?- Estoy en un ataúd, estoy en un ataud, estoy en un ataud- no dejaba de pensar, el miedo me comía por dentro, que era lo que me había pasado, no recordaba nada- ¡Quiero salir!¡Que alguien me oiga!- seguía gritando moviendome como loca

Estaba empezando a ponerme histérica, no es que fuera claustrofóbica pero estar encerrada en un ataúd no es precisamente una grata experiencia. Empecé a patear la madera en mis pies. Luego de 2 minutos me calmé.

-Espera, debo calmarme- me dije a mi misma, tenía que controlarme y buscar la mejor manera de salir, era una artista marcial, debía concentrarme y buscar un punto débil en la madera, al que pudiese golpear. Arranqué con mis dedos la tela pegada a la madera. La sed no desaparecía. Desde hace cuanto tiempo había estado ahí encerrada. Toqué con las llenas de mis dedos la madera eligiendo el mejor lugar para golpear. Sabía que iba a doler un poco, al igual que cuando rompía los bloques en la casa, además no tenía espacio suficiente para agarrar alguna clase de impulso, era obvio que me tomaría varios golpes hacer que la madera cediera. Estaba desesperada. Con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeé la tapa del ataúd.

Lo que no me esperé fue romper la madera de un solo golpe, sentí como mi brazo salía y tocaba tierra, entonces era verdad, estaba enterrada. Quién había podido enterrarme viva.

Jalé mi brazo, y por el hueco que acababa de hacer empezó a entrar la tierra, si no salía rápido me ahogaría, ahora sí que estaba totalmente desesperada, doblé mis piernas y pateé la tapa, esta cedió para mi sorpresa. Rápidamente rodeada de pura tierra empecé a escavar hacia la superficie. Solo esperaba que no me hubiesen enterrado profundo. No quería morir ahogada de tierra. Era extraño pero en ningún momento me había sentido ahogada. Mi mano al fin alcanzo la superficie, lo supe cuando un viento frío se colópor mis dedos. Me había salvado. Pero la sed había empezado a desesperarme.

Saque mis dos brazos y me impulse para que mi cabeza y mi cuerpo salieran. Estaba cubierta por completo de tierra. Por reflejo intenté toser, pero hacerlo me pareció por un instante algo innecesario.

-Al fin despiertas, te estaba esperando- escuché que alguien me hablaba

Alcé la cabeza mientras la tierra caía por mis cabellos. Me encontré con un hombre de no más de 25 años, de pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros. Se encontraba sentado sobre una lápida y me miraba divertido.

-¿Qui… quién eres?- pregunté nerviosa, era probable que él fuera el culpable de la situación en la que me encontraba- ¿Fuiste tú el que me enterró?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿por qué me enterraste viva?- le grité

-¿Enterrado viva?... jajajajajajajaja que graciosa eres, me caes bien, en serio- dijo mientras de un salto se ponía de pie en el suelo- Bueno… es verdad que no puedo esperar que me recuerdes, sería pedir demasiado- pasó por mi lado mientras yo intentaba terminar salir de la tierra

Se agacho a mis espaldas y me di cuenta que leía la lápida que pertenecía al foso por donde salía.

-¿Akane, cierto?

Me puse de pie mientras sacudía un poco la tierra, ¿quién era este sujeto?, lo observé detenidamente, a pesar de ser de noche pude detallarlo. Tenía que admitirlo, era hermoso, nunca había visto una belleza tan extraña, su piel era pálida, blanca como la nieve, rasgos finos, su pelo largo brillaba mientras la brisa de la noche lo movía. Era alto y estilizado. Se acercó me acercó, y por reflejo me alejé. Estaba dispuesta a golpearlo.

-No sé quien seas, lo siento de verdad no recuerdo haberte conocido, pero por favor no te me acerques- algo como un instinto de conservación me hacía repeler a aquel muchacho.

-Tranquila no tienes por qué temerme, es normal que me temas, sé cómo te sientes ahora. Estas desorientada, no recuerdas nada, tu cabeza debe doler y debes tener una sed que quema tu garganta, ¿no es cierto?- Me asusté, cómo podría el saber cómo me sentía- no te preocupes es normal, todos pasamos por lo mismo… déjame presentarme. Me llamo Rei y estoy aquí para ayudarte, no te voy a lastimar.

¿Debía confiar en él?, no lo sabía, pero algo en su voz me hechizaba y me hacía sentir a gusto. Bueno después de todo algo tan bello no podía ser tan malo. Definitivamente el no podía ser mi agresor, además era la única persona que podía ayudarme ya que no había nadie en el cementerio. Tenía que arriesgarme.

-Sabes… Sabes quién me ha enterrado, ¿es que acaso no se dieron cuenta que estaba viva? - dije todavía con un todo de desconfianza

-Jajajajajajaja, vas a seguir con eso... Akane... -me observó y yo sentí que su mirada me traspasaba- en todo caso sería quién te ha enterrado muerta- me dijo divertido, pero para mí nada de esto era divertido.

Mi cabeza dolía como si miles de agujas se estuviesen clavando en mi cráneo. Y esa sed era insoportable, me estaba mareando. Me tambaleé un poco y como pude me sostuve de la lápida donde él minutos antes estaba sentado.

-Escucha, esto no me da nada de gracia, no me siento muy bien- respiré-… sé que no te conozco pero por favor ayúdame,… ayúdame a llegar a mi casa- dije mientras me sentaba en la tierra, estaba tan débil, no podía mas tenía que hidratarme- por favor disculpa la molestia…. pero necesito beber… tengo mucha…. Mucha sed… por favor, podrías tráeme algo de agua

En un segundo el chico llegó hasta donde yo estaba. ¿Cómo pudo haberse movido tan rápido? Suavemente tomo mi mentón y alzó mi rostros para que lo mirara a la cara… Lo vi, vi sus ojos, color tierra oscura, unos ojos demasiado peculiares, y a la vez familiares ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

-Escúchame Akane, agua no es precisamente lo que necesitas, sé que en este momento no confías en nadie, pero debes confiar en mí- me dijo serio, algo en sus ojos me decía que si no lo hacía moriría en ese mismo lugar, lo podía sentir algo en mi interior estaba mal, muy mal.

Asentí con la cabeza intimidada.

-Bien, solo, ¿cómo decirlo?… solo no dejes que tu razón reprima tus instintos, si no te alimentas ahora me ocasionarás un gran problema.- no entendía nada de lo que me decía- no tienes por qué tener miedo, todo esto es normal.

Normal, normal, normal, normal, era lo único que decía, que mierda tenía todo esto de normal. El dolor en mi cabeza y el ardor en mi garganta no eran para nada normales. Me había despertado enterrada en un ataúd seis pies bajo tierra, ¿qué tenía eso de normal? Esta noche nada era normal.

Intenté quejarme pero él ya no estaba, ¿cómo había desaparecido? Cansada me acosté en la grama encima de la tumba de alguien más. Cerré mis ojos, esperando que todo fuese un sueño.

Fue cuestión de segundos el darme cuenta que podía oír, todo a mi alrededor, hasta el mínimo sonido producido por el contacto de una hoja al chocar con el suelo después de caer de un árbol, era perceptible para mí. Oía una pareja de señoras caminando por la calle a más de20 metros de distancia, hablando sobre el aumento de precios de los alimentos. Las ardillas en los árboles, la grama moviéndose por el viento. ¿Qué diablos era todo esto?, me estaba volviendo loca, me llevé los brazos a los oídos y me encogí en posición fetal. En un intento por volver a la realidad abrí los ojos, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas. Era de noche pero podía ver todo con claridad, sentía como si toda mi vida hubiese sido ciega, hasta ahora. Podía verlo todo perfectamente, hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo tenía una nueva resolución. Algo estaba mal muy mal, no me cansaba de repetirlo.

Estaba observando todo lo que me rodeaba cuando lo descubrí. Descubrí un epitafio que me congeló.

"**Akane Tendo"**

"**Amada Hija y Hermana"**

"**Siempre en nuestros corazones estarás presente"**

Unas ganas de vomitar hicieron que me doblara. Me empecé a sentir verdaderamente mal. Todo esto no tenía sentido.

Luego de darle y darle vueltas, una luz brillo en mi cabeza, y lo entendí, todo tenía sentido, unas imágenes dispersas chocaron en mis recuerdos. Lo último que guardaba en mi memoria era el haber estado en el parque: era de noche, y algo me había atacado, luego vi esos ojos y hasta ahí llegaban mis recuerdos…

Entonces era verdad ¿estaría muerta? Si era verdad entonces donde se suponía que estaba. Esto precisamente no era el cielo ni el infierno, era el cementerio central de Nérima. Como pude me volví a sentar, y me observé: llevaba un vestido blanco lleno de tierra. Llegué a una conclusión, me había convertido en una muerta viviente. Después de todo había salido de la tierra como en las películas ¿no? Me horroricé pensando que mi cara estaría agujereada por gusanos. Y mi aspecto sería horripilante. Todo esto no podía estarme pasando.

Algo me sacó de mis cavilaciones: el sonido de algo golpear el suelo. Cuando alcé el rostro vi dos cuerpos inconscientes frente a mí.

-Aliméntate- me dijo el muchacho ya de regreso

Esto era demasiado, podría lidiar con el hecho de ser un muerto viviente, pero no podía simplemente empezar a comer gente. ¿Se podría escoger ser un Zombi amigable?

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿estás loco?- le dije horrorizada, no podía concebir lo que me decía.

- Acaso no me oíste antes, te dije que no te contuvieras, vamos bebe- me dijo, perdiendo un poco la calma- te pondrás mal si no lo haces.

¿Quién era este sujeto?, como había logrado traer estos cuerpos. Este hombre no podía ser bueno, la confianza que me había dado antes se había esfumado. Seguro se trataba de un asesino o un psicópata. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Debía huir de ahí y buscar ayuda.

-No pienso hacer nada de lo que me pides. Estás loco… yo… yo no me pienso quedar aquí- dije ocultando mi miedo mientras me paraba como podía. Tenía que salir corriendo, pero era un hecho, estaba mal, el dolor de cabeza era terrible, y la sed que tenía cada vez era peor. Sentía como mi estómago se retorcía.

- Veamos quién es el loco aquí- dijo a mi espalda

Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: percibí el olor más exquisito que alguien pudiese imaginar, un olor que escapaba de la realidad. Mis sentidos se activaron por completo. Mi piel se erizó y entré en un estado de frenesí. No era dueña de mi cuerpo, éste se había movido a una velocidad sobrenatural. El muchacho se había apartado luego de haber sido empujado por unos brazos que no reconocía como míos. No me di cuenta en qué momento me había colocado sobre el cuerpo inconsciente, y empezaba a succionar aquel líquido que me gritaba que lo bebiera. Su sabor era fuera de éste mundo, era agridulce, y cuando hacía contacto con mis labios y mi lengua, por mi cuerpo recorría una corriente de placer que nunca antes había experimentado. No podía detenerme, quería mas, necesitaba más. Apreté el cuerpo más. Tenía frío, pero cada vez que por mi garganta corría aquel líquido vital sentía como una ola de calor me reconfortaba. Esta era la experiencia más excitante que en mi vida había tenido. El placer era algo indescriptible.

Sentí como unos brazos fuertes me jalaban hacia atrás separándome de lo que se había convertido en mi cena. Estaba molesta, de muy mal humor, por qué simplemente no me dejaba en paz. Me agarró la cara con mucha fuerza, casi rayaba en la brutalidad, me miró directo a los ojos y me dijo con voz seria y grave: "Suficiente, no puedes vaciarlo".

Todo daba vueltas, en ese momento no sabía quién era ni en donde estaba… lo que si sabía era que quería más, y no tardé en hacérselo saber.

-Más… más… quiero más… por favor- dije con voz ronca, era un monstruo, pero no me importaba se sentía tan bien.

Sonrió con malicia. Vi con cuidado como agarraba el otro cuerpo y delicadamente mordía su muñeca… la sangre empezó a brotar. Sentí como nuevamente empezaba a entrar en el trance anterior. Lamió con su lengua la herida y la sangre salió rápidamente. Ya no podía contenerme más. Me agaché cerca de él ahora con un poco más de control, pero sin duda seguía desesperada, tenía que probarla otra vez. Antes que pudiese acercar mi boca me detuvo.

-Esta es mía, tu ve por el cuello- me dijo con calma.

Mis instintos me guiaron. Me coloqué sobre la pobre persona inconsciente mientras el bebía de su muñeca. Agarré el cuello torpemente y lo acerqué hasta mi boca. Podía sentir la mirada lasciva de mi monstruoso complice, eso me molestaba, pero tenía demasiada sed para preocuparme por algo más.

Me acerque como si se tratase de un beso. Mi boca había empezado a salivar y sentí como mis colmillos se hacía más prominentes, dolía, pero dolía más la sed, insegura clavé mis dientes en la parte del cuello que me pareció más apetecible. Intentando imitar a mi compañero, lamí de una forma inexperta la herida y la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones. Perdí el control y me dejé llevar de nuevo por el frenesí. Succionar aquel líquido era lo único que calmaba mí sed... Cerré los ojos y empecé a disfrutar cada sensación. Se sentía como alcanzar el cielo con las manos.

Nuevamente sentí como me jalaban.

-Tienes que aprender cuándo es suficiente, nunca los puedes vaciar- me dijo con un tono de reproche como si fuese una niña pequeña descubierta al hacer sus travesuras.

Me di cuenta que ya la sed se había calmado por completo, me sentía como si hubiese terminado de devorar un enorme banquete yo sola. El dolor de cabeza también había desaparecido. Lo observé, tenía los labios ligeramente pintados de sangre y sus ojos brillaban rojos. Entonces me di cuenta lo que había hecho. Era una asesina y en ningún momento había sentido remordimiento. No me había detenido. Después de todo me había convertido en una muerta mala. Me sentía mal, mal por lo que acababa de hacer, lo pude sentir al mirar los cuerpos inertes en la grama. Pero a la vez me sentía tan condenadamente bien, me sentía satisfecha por primera vez luego de haber despertado en aquel cementerio.

Por curiosidad volteé la cara de mi víctima, para poder observarla, al menos debía saber a qúién había matado. Era un hombre rondando los 30, lo detallé, sus dos brazos estaban totalmente tatuados y su cara pálida estaba agujereada por un montón de piercings. Giré mi cara y vi el cuerpo de mi primera víctima: era un chico con un mohicano, tendría mi edad, y quise llorar.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal- me dijo- no mato inocentes, ellos merecían esto, no debes arrepentirte.

Sin duda estas personas tenían aspecto, mínimo de vendedores de droga, a lo mejor hasta asesinos, pero no podía concebir que yo, Akane Tendo, hubiese matado a alguien, era un hecho era una asesina. Esto era una pesadilla. Quería despertarme. En qué me había convertido. Tenía que saberlo.

-¿Qué… qué somos?- le pregunté aterrada por la respuesta que podría obtener

-_**Vampiros**_

* * *

_Pues sí... esto va de vampiros..._

_Espero que les esté gustando leer..._

_...a mi me esta encantando escribir._

_En cuanto a las publicaciones, pues si, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para publicar un capítulo por día..._

_la verdad esque ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero no me agrada mucho la idea de publicarlos todos de un solo golpe, la idea es dejar un espacio para su imaginación también... _

_Otra véz, agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios, saber que les gusta y que siguen la historia, me anima muchísimo..._

_Bueno... sin más que agregar, los invito a seguir leyendo... _

**Verüska**


	4. 3 Rompiendo Lazos

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen..._

_...Pero esta historia si..._

**Latidos de Un Corazón Muerto**

**"¿**_**Es posible ****olvidarlo todo y volver a empezar?"**_

**Capítulo. 3 **

**Rompiendo Lazos **

¿Vampiros?

_**C**__**riaturas malignas que se alimentan de sangre de seres vivos para mantenerse activos. Deidades demoníacas o dioses menores que hacen parte del **__**panteón**__** siniestro en sus mitologías. Seres humanos convertidos después de morir en cadáveres activos o revinientes, **__**depredador**__**es, chupasangres.**_

-¿vampiros?- pregunté

- Vampyrus, nosferatu, brucolaco, o si prefieres kuei-jin en nuestra lengua. Puedes llamarnos como quieras_._

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Mi mente viajó a aquellas películas en blanco y negro que pasaban en la televisión cuando era pequeña, donde el actor protagonista se acercaba, mostrando sus filosos colmillos, a la durmiente protagonista, Sin duda Drácula. Meneé la cabeza intentando sacar esa imagen de mis pensamientos, pero al abrir los ojos me encontré con algo mucho peor. Me encontraba sobre el cuerpo, mejor dicho, el cadáver de una persona. Mi propia "durmiente protagonista".

De un brinco me alejé del cadaver pegando mi espalda a una lápida. Estaba horrorizada por lo que había sucedido en los últimos ¿dos minutos? Miré mis manos, estaban llenas de sangre. En cuanto a mi vestido, diría que no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente a la de mis manos. Limpié mi boca con la parte limpia de mi brazo. Sangre, sangre y más sangre. Por donde me viese estaba llena de sangre.

-Tranquila, con el tiempo aprenderás a no ensuciarte- me dijo apenas retirándose esa pintura carmín de los labios y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho?- tartamudeé

-Con el tiempo…

-Lo otro- le interrumpí rápidamente- lo primero, ¿qué dijiste? Somos…

-Pensaré que te has vuelto loca señorita- dijo mientras con su dedo índice tocaba mi nariz. Estaba estática- ¿es que acaso necesitas más pruebas pruebas?- dijo volteándose, abriendo los brazos señalando los cadáveres y con una sonrisa que rayaba en la malicia en sus labios.

-No… no puede ser- caí de rodillas sobre la grama, tapándome la cara con las manos.

Bueno tenía que ser sincera, prefería ser un… ¿vampiro? A un zombi. Por lo menos no tendría gusanos saliendo de mi cara, pero una cosa era sacar conclusiones, conclusiones que podrían ser tanto ciertas como falsas, y otra muy distinta era oír la verdad, la pura verdad. Retiré mis manos para poder tener una mejor visión de la situación. No quería creerlo, pero la realidad me golpeaba como un puño de boxeador.

-Si puede ser- rió- y lo es- dijo agachándose a mi altura tomándome las manos.

Lo miré, no había ninguna señal de broma en su rostro, me estaba hablando en serio, muy en serio. Y para mi desgracia, todo cuadraba.

-No quiero- dije agachando la cabeza

-No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto- sentenció

¿Por qué me estaba ocurriendo todo esto a mí? ¿Qué había hecho en vida para merecer esto en muerte? Bien era cierto que no había sido un alma caritativa ni la persona más bondadosa sobre el planeta, pero mis sentimientos nunca fueron malos. Nunca le hice mal a nadie, nunca hice nada tan terrible para haber sido condenada a convertirme en una asesina que no podía controlarse. Un ser capaz de arrancar vidas solo para satisfacer sus egoístas necesidades. Era un monstruo y "no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto".

Subí el rostro y lo miré con cara de querer volver a morir. Si es que eso se podía.

-No me mires así- me dijo, como si supiera todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza- Esto no es tan malo.

¿De qué coño hablaba? ¿Qué no era tan malo? ¡¿QUÉ NO ERA TAN MALO? Ya era lo suficientemente malo el saber que estaba muerta, y luego ¿saber que me había convertido en un monstruo? Todo esto era demasiado. ¿Qué le había pasado al mundo? ¿En qué momento la realidad se había mezclado con la fantasía?

-Yo… -empecé sin saber con claridad que era lo que iba a decir, y es que ¿qué podía decir?

-Todo esto es de locos ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa tierna buscando que me relajara un poco- Te lo contaré todo, pero antes tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¿Qué dices?- respondí extrañada

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que pensará el guardia cuando llegue y vea tu tumba profanada, luego vea a estos dos- dijo señalando los cadáveres- y luego nos vea a ti y a mí aquí… más a ti con ese aspecto.

Abrí los orbes era cierto, todo este tiempo me había preocupado por lo que había sucedido y nunca me puse a pensar en lo que podría suceder. ¿Qué diría en mi defensa?: Lo siento su señoría esa noche desperté con una sed de los mil demonios y no pude evitar beber toda la sangre de sus cuerpos. ¿Qué me esperaba? Cadena perpetua, condena de muerte. Mi mente se rió de lo último. Pero algo era cierto, no podía quedarme aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas?- me dijo mientras jalaba mi brazo haciendo que me pusiera también de pie - No podía escapar de todos esos pensamientos que mortificaban mi cabeza- ¡¿Me estás oyendo?- gritó haciendo que regresara del limbo y lo viera acomodar la tierra de mi tumba. Nadie podía saber que el cuerpo se había escapado del ataúd. Giró bruscamente el rostro observando la luz de una linterna a lo lejos. Se acercó y volvió a agarrarme del brazo, ahora con más fuerza- Akane tenemos que irnos… AHORA- enfatizó

Mi cuerpo vibró, no tenía más opciones así que asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien… solo sigue mi paso- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano de repente y empezaba a correr. ¿Qué siguiera su paso? ¿Quién podría seguirle el paso si corría a esa velocidad? Me di cuenta que yo lo estaba haciendo ¿Cómo?, no sabía pero lo cierto era que estaba corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, brincando lápidas, cercas, basureros, todo lo que se atravesara a mi paso.

Me sentía como una atleta haciendo la carrera de obstáculos en las olimpiadas, pero ni yo era una atleta y ni estas las olimpiadas. Las cosas por su nombre, estaba huyendo para no ser atrapada por los crímenes que había cometido. Asesinato. ¿Por qué no podía sacarme esa maldita palabra de la cabeza? Agité mi cabeza. Decidí dejar de pensar y empezar a sentir. La brisa fría de la noche chocaba con mi cara y movía mis cabellos, haciéndome sentir fresca. Veía como todas las cosas a mí alrededor se veían borrosas, imaginé que así verían las cosas los pilotos de la Fórmula 1. Mi olfato podía percibir todos los olores de la calle, tan familiares pero a la misma vez tan intensos, tan nuevos.

Me sentía ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan libre, tan ¿poderosa? Vi como mi mano seguía sujeta a la de mi cómplice, y decidí que era momento de arreglar eso, ¿quién era él para agarrarme de manos?, así que de un jalón la retiré. El volteó y se rió mientras seguíamos corriendo.

Agradecí que las calles se encontraran vacías a esta hora, ¿qué pensaría la gente si nos veía pasar como cohetes por las avenidas?, debían ser las 2 de la madrugada. Cerré los ojos para sentir nuevamente la brisa sobre mi cara. Definitivamente esto era libertad. Por alguna razón podía correr con los ojos cerrados mis instintos me alertaban de la presencia de cualquier objeto, era un animal.

A pesar de haber corrido sin descanso unos quince minutos, no me sentía cansada, en lo absoluto. Empezaba a entender eso de "no es tan malo".

De repente deje de sentir la presencia de mi acompañante a mi lado. Decidí que era momento de abrir los ojos. Me detuve en lo que era una calle estrecha y oscura. Giré sobre mi eje buscándolo. No tenía idea de dónde me encontraba, habíamos llegado a una zona totalmente desconocida para mí. Estábamos en la zona fea de Nerima, y con fea no solo me refería a los bloques con pintura desconchada, ni a las calles llenas de basura; no, éste era el lugar predilecto para las bandas de delincuentes. No pude evitar agachar la cabeza y reír por la ironía, ahora mismo yo era una delincuente.

-¡Hey! ¡Sube!, ¡¿qué estas esperando?- alcé mi cara hacia la derecha encontrando a mi nuevo ¿amigo? Sobre el techo de un edificio de unos… 3 pisos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Normalmente brincaría lo más alto que pudiese y al cabo de un micro segundo me encontraría a mi misma sentada sobre unas nalgas adoloridas en el asfalto. Pero ya había llegado a la conclusión que hoy nada era normal. Así que volví a cerrar los ojos, doblé mis rodillas buscando el impulso, y despegué mis pies del piso. ¿Qué había pasado con la gravedad que ya no tenía efecto? Me pregunté al caer sobre la impermeabilización del edificio.

-Bien- me dijo- Ya te estás acostumbrando

Yo no diría eso.

Volvió a correr y seguimos con la persecución de antes… ahora sobre los techos. Después de esto nada, absolutamente nada podía sorprenderme. Al cabo de 5 minutos nos detuvimos. Estábamos en la costa, podía oír el ruido de las olas, frente nosotros se encontraba un galpón abandonado con paredes oxidadas y vidrios rotos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- fueron mis primeras palabras luego que salimos, mejor dicho, huimos del cementerio.

-En casa- pronunció, no pude evitar sentir un dolor en el estómago, si esta era mi casa prefería mil veces regresar al cementerio y volverme a meter en el ataúd bajo tierra- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?, jajajaja, dentro es mejor ya verás- dijo mientras movía los portones oxidados y entraba- Ven, no te quedes ahí parada como una estatua

Antes de quedarme sola parada en medio de la calle decidí seguirlo, además había tantas preguntas que quería hacer y él era el único que tenía las respuestas. Con la cara en alto subí los primeros escalones y traspasé el portón. Sentí como el hierro chocaba a mi espalda al cerrarse. Salté. Por un momento sentí miedo, la situación era la siguiente: me encontraba sola, encerrada en un galpón abandonado, con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, un vampiro, un monstruo legendario. Pero a decir verdad, yo también lo era ¿no?, además que podría hacerme, ¿me mataría?, pero ¿no me acababa de decir que ya estaba muerta? Me relajé, sentir miedo estaba fuera de lugar en este momento.

Pero al voltearme, todo el miedo que había desechado volvió, para hacerme brincar y retroceder hasta caer sobre una pila de objetos oxidados. Frente a mí se encontraba un chico rubio, con zarcillos y piercings en el labio y en la ceja, sus ojos eran de un azul demasiado eléctrico y en la oscuridad del galpón brillaban como los de un felino. Pero esto no era lo atemorizante, no, lo que me asustó fue verlo totalmente de cabeza caminado sobre, o mejor dicho bajo una viga, con su rostro demasiado cerca al mío diría yo… ¿Me había estado oliendo?

-Ken no la asustes, no ves que acaba de despertar- sentí una voz a mi espalda, una voz de mujer, o mejor dicho de niña

Cuándo volteé, mi rostro chocó con la mejilla de una chica, esta sonrió divertida y me dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios. ¿Qué pasaba con esta gente? Aterrada me levanté en busca de alguna clase de ayuda y como niña pequeña me coloqué atrás de mi viejo compañero.

-Akiko, Ken, no es momento de juegos- dijo mi muro de protección. Luego se volteó y tomó una de mis manos, esperaba que esto no se le hiciese costumbre, para colocarme a su lado- Su nombre es Akane, de ahora en adelante estará con nosotros. No quiero que ninguno de los dos la moleste, acaba de despertar y está un poco desorientada aún.

Quise protestar ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "de ahora en adelante estará con nosotros"?, no señor, nada de eso, tan pronto como obtuviese mis respuestas me iría por donde había llegado. Pero no pude decir nada ya que unas manos agarraban mi rostro y lo jalaban, con brusquedad. Unos ojos verdes eléctricos como los del rubio, me observaban, detallándome, estudiándome. Me solté del agarre y retrocedí.

-Bueno Rei definitivamente deberías haber empezado enseñándole como alimentarse sin hacer tanto desastre- dijo la chica mientras me miraba burlonamente, algo en mi interior me decía que no nos llevaríamos bien.

-Akiko, no la inundes con tu sutileza- dijo irónicamente el rubio mientras despegaba sus pies de techo y caía frente a mí- disculpa, no quise asustarte ahí atrás, mi nombre es Ken- me dijo mientras acercaba su mano, lo pensé mucho antes de agarrarla, pero aunque me había convertido en un monstruo, no podía perder mis modales, así que la sujeté en silencio.

- Ustedes dos siempre queriéndome hacer ver como la mala- dijo la chica fastidiada, tenía el pelo lacio negro hasta la cintura, era un poco más baja que yo, ¿qué tendría? ¿Unos 13, 14, 15 años? ¿Y el chico? Sin duda estaría en sus tempranos 20. Los dos eran hermosos, muy hermosos, debía destacar.

Todo esto estaba agotándome, volteé y vi como los ojos de ¿Rei?, si así se llamaba, al igual que los otros dos brillaban, castaños, oscuros, como un felino. Algo que no pude notar bajo los faros del cementerio. Entonces la situación había cambiado: ya no me encontraba encerrada en un galpón con un vampiro, sino con tres. Pero no podía decir que tenía miedo, ya la situación me parecía hasta graciosa. ¿Cómo podía todo esto estarme pasando? Hasta hace poco me encontraba en mi cuarto estudiando para los exámenes universitarios, y ahora aquí estaba, encerrada en el culo del mundo con tres monstruos. Era tan irreal que empecé a reírme a carcajadas. No podía evitarlo, a lo mejor estaba entrando en una especie de ataque de histerismo. Al abrir un poco los ojos pude ver la cara desencajada de mis tres acompañantes.

-La próxima, tráete una que no le falten tornillos- dijo la chica.

Con el comentario intenté reprimir mi risa histérica y enseriarme, la situación no estaba para bromas.

-Síguenos- me dijo Rei, bueno ya que estaba aquí no iba a servir de nada poner resistencia, estaba rodeada de una secta de vampiros. Estoy segura que resistirme no serviría de nada.

Rei caminaba de primero, yo le seguía cual rémora pegada a su espalda y detrás de mí iban los otros dos. ¿Vigilándome? Volteé para observarlos y el rubio me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas de "está bien". Volví a girar mi cabeza.

Nos detuvimos, Rei se agachó y jaló lo que parecía una puerta de un sótano. "Baja" le oí decirme mientras él bajaba unas escaleras de madera. Tragué, apreté los ojos, cerré mis puños, respiré, abrí los ojos y comencé el descenso.

Luego de dejar atrás el último escalón me encontré en una especie de gran salón, todo era de madera y estaba un poco lleno de polvo. Observé lotes de pinturas arrinconadas a las paredes. La verdad es que no había nada de aterrador en aquel lugar, lo que si pude percibir fue un aire nostálgico.

-¿acogedor cierto?- dijo la chica pasando a mi lado con sorna. Esta niña me hacía hervir la sangre.

-Akiko, trae algo de ropa- oí al rubio hablar

-¿Es que acaso van a pedirme que le preste ropa?- respondió molesta

-No te pongas difícil y solo haz lo que se te pide- dijo con un tono molesto Rei

La chica puso cara de clara molestia, y giró la cara entrando a lo que parecía una habitación.

-Discúlpala, ya se había hecho a la idea de ser la única chica- dijo el Rubio.

-Akane, deberías quitarte esa ropa

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta el punto que dolían, giré mi cuerpo dispuesta a golpearlo, esto ya rayaba en la confianza, había aguantado sus miradas atrevidas, hasta le había dejado pasar el que agarrase mi mano, pero esto, ESTO, no se lo toleraría. No me importaba si era un vampiro, el hombre lobo, un zombi, o hasta el mismo Frankenstein, ahora mismo le iba a voltear la cara de una cachetada. Alcé mi mano pero él se alejó son las manos en alto.

-Calma fiera- me dijo- no lo decía con ese sentido.

Le di una oportunidad.

-Lo que queremos decir, es que estas totalmente… sucia - defendió el rubio.

Se me había olvidado el estado en que estaba. Observé mi mano levantada, llena de sangre seca. Baje mi rostro y observé mi vestido, sin duda, sucia era la palabra.

-Escucha, aséate y luego responderé todas tus preguntas- me dijo el moreno, lo miré con desconfianza y él al notarlo agregó- te lo prometo.

Esperé unos segundos estudiando todo a mi alrededor. Asentí todavía insegura.

-Bien, el baño está detrás de esa puerta, puedes entrar luego a ese cuarto- señaló la habitación- y cambiarte, Akiko te prestará ropa limpia.

Empecé a caminar lentamente dirigiéndome a la puerta que me habían señalado, estaba llena de inseguridad, pero era verdad, no podía llegar a casa en mi estado. Abrí la puerta de madera, que chirrió de lo antigua. Giré para observar a los chicos, pero ya no estaban ahí. Entré rápido al cuarto de baño y cerré duro la puerta poniendo el seguro. Agarré mi pecho y me deslice a espaldas de la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Estaba sola, al fin estaba sola. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y observé el techo por unos instantes. Todo parecía normal, un baño normal, increíblemente viejo, eso sí, pero normal. Respiré profundo, pero el alivio no llegó. Estiré mis piernas observando mis pies descalzos llenos de tierra y suciedad de la calle. Tenía que bañarme. Cuando coloqué mis manos en el suelo para ponerme de pié me di cuenta que había un espejo largo pegado a la pared.

Sentí la tentación de verme, de ver lo horrible que estaba, pero creo que el miedo de ver gusanos saliendo de mi nariz todavía estaba presente. Me puse de pie y como pude desabroché los botones del vestido que se encontraban en mi espalda, sin duda un vestido para muertos, deje que callera a mis pies y lo observé. Debía destacar que de blanco ya no tenía nada, lo pateé lejos, esperando que así la imagen del rostro de mis primeras víctimas se borrara. Sacudí mi cabeza y corrí atravesando el baño evitando mirarme al espejo. Me plante frente a la ducha, descorrí las puertas y me introduje cerrándolas a mi espalda. Estiré mi mano y abrí la única llave que servía. El agua empezó a salir caliente, hirviendo mejor dicho, pero no me quemaba, al contrario me hacía sentir extremadamente bien, pude ver como la tierra y la sangre eran limpiadas de mi cuerpo y se unían en una especie de infusión antes de ser absorbidas por el vertedero. Alcé la cara, dejando que el agua limpiara mi cara. Me quedé observando el humo que salía por el grifo y no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Mis piernas flaquearon y sentí la necesidad se sentarme en el piso mientras que el agua terminaba de limpiar la suciedad de mi cuerpo. Todo esto se había vuelto tan pesado de digerir. Abracé las rodillas a mi pecho y recosté mi mejilla sobre ellas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué era lo que seguía? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Para ser sincera estaba aterrada, aterrada por el futuro, si es que había futuro. Decidí quedarme un rato más en aquella posición mientras que el agua me reconfortaba. Papá… Kasumi… Nabiki… Ranma… RANMA. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Me aceptarían? ¿Podrían vivir con un monstruo? ¿Con una asesina? Me sentía sola. "Ranma quiero verte".

Terminé de limpiarme, tenía que agradecerles, el baño había sido de mucha ayuda para tranquilizarme. Descorrí las puertas y salí. Todo estaba empañado por el vapor de agua. Con la mirada busqué una toalla y la hallé justamente al lado del espejo. Bueno, que diablos, me dije a mi misma, tarde o temprano tenía que afrontar la realidad, además, ya me había quedado claro que no era un zombi, sino un vampiro, y ninguno de los que había visto antes era horripilante, ¿por qué yo tenía que ser la excepción? Con paso lento goteando todo el piso del baño me coloqué frente al espejo como dios y mi madre me habían traído al mundo. Con mano temblorosa empecé a desempañar el espejo de arriba abajo. Lo primero que divisé fue mi cabello nada fuera de lo normal, mojado; luego mi frente, noté que la tonalidad de mi piel había bajado unos cuantos grados, sin duda antes era blanca, pero ahora Blancanieves y yo estaríamos en una competencia. Lo siguiente fueron mis ojos, por un momento me congelé observándome, el marrón canela de mis ojos ahora se había convertido en chocolate cristalino, como si se tratase de dos caramelo, esos ojos no podían ser míos, brillaban en la oscuridad del baño como los de un gato, como los de mis nuevos compañero. Eran hermosos. No me contuve más y rápidamente desempañé más para poder observar mi cara por completo. Choqué con la pared de atrás. ¿Esa era yo? Parecía el rostro sacado de una publicidad de Ebel. Incrédula me volví a acercar al espejo y toqué mi rostro, mis mejillas mis labios, mis ojos. Sin duda era yo. Los rasgos eran míos pero ahora se veían tan estilizados tan… perfectos. Antes me consideraba bonita, ahora era hermosa, y no es que estuviese siendo Narcisa pero era la verdad, Era muy bonita, tanto que me asustaba. Giré mi cara varias veces para apreciar mis perfiles. Ya desesperada llena de curiosidad desempañé el espejo por completo y me contemplé. Mi cuerpo atlético se había convertido en una especie de pieza de escultura de mármol griega: con las proporciones perfectas. No existía ningún gramo de imperfección en mí, llegué a la conclusión luego de observarme por 15 minutos. De no ser por mi corta estatura sería una modelo. ¡JA!, ¿Qué diría Ranma ahora? Ahora podía decir que era la más bonita de sus prometidas, y por mucho. Volví a experimentar ese "no es tan malo". Decidí que ya era hora de salir del baño y buscar razones. Tomé la toalla y me envolví en ella.

Al salir del baño no visualicé a nadie, y lo agradecí, rápidamente me metí al cuarto cerrándolo, y observé una ropa doblada sobre una silla antigua. Busqué estar sola en la habitación y para empezar a cambiarme. Me puse la camisa, era una de mangas largas, blanca y bastante holgada. Observé pantis y un short verde, me los puse rápidamente. Bueno ¿y ahora qué? Con la toalla intenté secar un poco mi cabello. Al pasar mis dedos entre ellos sentí como las hebras se separaban solas, siendo incapaces de enredarse. "No es tan malo".

Dejé la toalla en el suelo y decidí salir, era el momento de la verdad, de las verdades. El salón seguía solo y decidí sentarme a esperar a que alguien apareciera. Los muebles eran antiguos, muy antiguos, pero verdaderamente hermosos. Impaciente me levanté y comencé a observar los lotes de cuadros arrinconados a la pared, eran demasiados. Un sonido me sacó de mi concentración haciendo que volteara rápidamente.

-¿Lista para conocer la verdad?- me dijo

-Lista

Me señaló los muebles, pidiéndome que me sentara. Me senté en una butaca mientras él se quedaba de pie.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- bien, ya se estaba tomando las cosas en serio, no como en el cementerio.

-¿Cómo morí?- dije segura

-¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?

Asentí con la cabeza. La verdad es que no quería saberlo, pero tenía que saberlo.

-Una noche atrás un vampiro te atacó mientras estabas en un parque- bien el parque, recordaba el parque

-Así que morí desangrada como los sujetos del cementerio- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, creo que más bien lo estaba repitiendo para creérmelo - ¡¿fuiste tú?- le grité poniéndome de pie, al caer en cuenta que él había sido lo último que había visto en el parque.

-No- respondió tranquilo mirándome- yo solo te convertí

Volví a sentarme, agarrándome la cabeza y frotándome los ojos.

-Escucha… escucha lo que te tengo que decir primero- esperé- no sé qué hiciste para que aquel vampiro te tuviese pillada, pero sin duda iba tras tuyo, la verdad es que nosotros no atacamos por atacar, al menos que la sed sea muy intensa. Esa noche rondaba cerca del parque cuando percibí la presencia de uno de nosotros, cuando me acerqué lo encontré sobre ti. Al verme huyó, esta es nuestra zona, y él era un desconocido- "su zona" ¿qué quería decir eso?- Cuando te dejó estabas en muy mal estado, su boca ya había llamado tu sangre y solo era cuestión de segundos para que murieras- ¿llamado mi sangre?- El punto fue que antes que eso pasara te di de beber mi sangre y así te convertiste en lo que eres ahora- así que así alguien se convertía en vampiro.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No sé… - ¿no sé? ¡¿NO SÉ?... qué clase de respuesta era esa. Sentí unas nauseas extremas y no quise adentrarme más a lo ocurrido esa noche, dejaría el tema de mi muerte para después no me sentía ya con la misma fuerza de antes.

-¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué reviví bajo tierra?

- Bueno, técnicamente hablando, no reviviste- apreté mis puños- tú sigues muerta.- tragué- cuándo te dejé en el parque estabas muerta, pero habías bebido mi sangre, solo era cuestión de esperar a la noche siguiente para que despertaras. Verás tardas un día para convertirte, es como si calleras en un sueño profundo mientras tu cuerpo cambia, por dentro y por fuera- sin duda el por fuera ya lo había rectificado- Así que lo que hice fue esperarte en el cementerio y lo demás ya lo sabes.

¿Y YA?... esa había sido toda la explicación.

-Con que vampiro ¿eh?- ironía- ¿Ahora qué?... ¿qué le diré a mi familia cuando vean en lo que me he convertido?- le pregunté, más bien exigiéndole saber qué hacer. ¿Debía agradecerle? Bueno al menos esto era alguna clase de vida- no sé si tengo que agra…

-¿FAMILIA?- me interrumpió- ¿Familia, dijiste? … Akane, ya no podrás volver a ver a tu familia. Nunca más

¡¿QUÉ? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Cómo que no podría volver a ver a mi familia?

-¿De qué hablas?, es obvio que tengo que volver a casa y explicarles a todos que estoy bien, bueno entre lo que cabe…

-¿Haz escuchado algo de lo que te acabo de decir?, Akane no estás bien, ya no eres humana, ¿es que acaso no entiendes?, no puedes volver a ver a tu familia nunca más, ni a tu familia ni a ninguna de las personas que conociste en vida- me dijo desesperado.

-¿Qué… qué estas diciéndome?- miedo

-Akane- respiró y se sentó a mi lado- escucha con cuidado esto, para tu familia y todos tus conocidos estás muerta.- Eso dolió, dolió muchísimo. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayese encima.

-no… no- me decía

-No puedes regresar… Nadie, y escúchame bien NADIE- enfatizó- puede saber de nuestra existencia, somos criaturas supernaturales. O es que acaso en vida se te pasó por la cabeza que existían cosas como nosotros.

-… - ¿por qué diablos no podía llorar?

- Los humanos y las criaturas como nosotros no pueden convivir juntas, nunca lo hicieron y nunca lo harán. Somos asesinos, somos animales y ellos la presa, y sobre todo somos un secreto. Sin un humano se entera de nuestra existencia debemos matarlo. Esa es la primera regla.

-¿Regla?- estaba en shock

- Mírame- me dijo- no te digo esto para hacerte sufrir, simplemente es una norma que hay que seguir para sobrevivir.

¿Papá, Kasumi, Nabiki, Tío Genma, Tía Nodoka, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, hasta la odiosa de Shampoo y su abuela y todos los demás, ya no los vería más? ¿Y qué hay de Ranma? Me acordé que antes de ser atacada por un estúpido vampiro iba a decirle al fin que le amaba, ¿ahora qué? ¿Nunca tendría la oportunidad de decírselo?

-¿Qué… qué pasaría si vuelvo a ver a alguien?

-Tendríamos que matarte, y al humano también- contestó frío.

Tragué saliva, sabía de lo que éramos capaces los vampiros lo había vivido la noche anterior y esta misma. No permitiría que nadie pasar por lo mismo que yo.

-Akane, entiende porque esto es serio, nadie puede saber con nosotros. Tus lazos con cualquier ser humano están rotos desde anoche- Ranma…

Bajé el rostro, tenía que alejarme de todos. Quién supiera de nuestra existencia debía morir. Secreto. Todo era coherente, y mi mente lo sabía. Tenía que olvidar, borrar y cerrar esa parte de mi vida. Pero era tan difícil. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

-¿Te quedó claro?- preguntó

Callé.

Estaba cansada muy cansada, toda esta información, toda la actividad que había realizado, todo esto era demasiado para mí, me estaba destruyendo.

-Estas cansada debes descansar, ya está amaneciendo- me sacó de la depresión

-No tengo a dónde ir- dije cayendo en cuenta que si no podía volver a casa no tenía ningún refugio

-No tienes que ir a ningún lado, esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tu familia de ahora en adelante

…"De ahora en adelante…", ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

-… -qué podía decir, no podía negarme era cierto que no tenía a donde ir.

-Sígueme- me ayudó a levantarme

-Necesito saber más cosas- dije deteniéndome repentinamente

-Todo a su tiempo, primero duerme- nos detuvimos en una habitación, en el medio de ésta se encontraba un ataúd sobre una mesa de poca altura

-No pensarás que me volveré a meter en una cosa de esas- dije retrocediendo, el agarró mi brazo y me jaló dentro.

-Estamos bajo tierra, pero el sol nos hace daño. Si un rayo se cuela bajo las tablas- señaló el techo de madera- sería fatal, esto te protegerá mientras duermes.- así que lo del sol era cierto.

De mala gana me dejé guiar. Me ayudó a introducirme dentro.

-Ves no es tan malo- dijo apoyado en la madera mientras yo me acostaba. La verdad es que estaba cómoda. No pude evitar volver a pensar en todos… ya no los vería, que quedaba de mí si tenía que olvidarlo todo, ¿Qué haría sin Ranma?... No... y con ironía dije:

-sí,_** No es tan malo.**_

* * *

_...Bueno mejor tarde que nunca y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capítulo tres..._

_...¿Qué tal?, ¿Un pelín más largo?... Espero que no se hayan cansado al leerlo..._

_...Sí, Ranma no aparece en este capítulo, pero les aseguro que en los próximos habrá mucho Ranma Ranma Ranma, así que solo esperen..._

_...Como siempre, agradecidiiiiiisima por sus comentarios, me alegra demasiado que esten pegados con la historia..._

_... Respondiendo algunos comentarios... pues, debo admitir que soy **AMANTE** de las novelas "Crónicas Vampíricas" de Anne Rice por lo que seguramente encontrarán ciertos parecidos..._

_...Pero mi intención no es copiarme de ninguna de las historias que ya conocemos como Crepúsculo, True Blood o Vampire Diaries, Mi objetivo es crear una trama totalmente original..._

_...Espero poder lograrlo de verdad jeje..._

_... Bueno repito, me encanta que esten clavados con la historia y haré lo inhumano por mañana editar y publicar el siguiente cápítulo, ya que hoy comencé un curso intensivo de AutoCad y bueh..._

_...Por si mañana no puedo publicarlo les dejo un datico... **ya han pasado 4 años**..._

_... Bueno antes de seguir soltando cosas me despido..._

**Verüska**


	5. 4 La Huella

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen..._

_...Pero esta historia si..._

**Latidos de Un Corazón Muerto**

**"**_**El pasado es un golpe cruel, muy cruel"**_

**Capítulo. 4 **

**La Huella **

_**Ciudad de Tokio, 4 años Después**_

-¡Eeeeeh! ahí te va- decía un chico lanzando un balón de Basket.

Otro joven alto de edad similar saltó recibiendo el balón para así empezar su recorrido entre los jugadores del equipo contrario. El habilidoso muchacho logró escabullirse de aquella muralla humana, girando y haciendo movimientos engañosos, a la vez que se escuchaba un chillido proveniente del contacto entre la madera pulida y la goma de sus zapatos. Las chicas en las gradas gritaban desesperadas observando cada movimiento de aquel misterioso joven. El chico se había convertido en el tema predilecto de conversación entre las chicas y algunos chicos de la Facultad de Leyes de la Universidad de Tokio, luego de haber sido trasladado de la Universidad de Hokkaido un mes atrás.

El joven saltó clavando el balón en la cesta mostrando ninguna dificultad. Las chicas se volvían locas. Era un chico alto, 1.85, de piel ligeramente tostada; su cabello negro brillante caía liso alrededor de su cara, haciendo que sus puntas se levantaran desordenadas justo antes de llegar a sus hombros y sus ojos azul agua hacían el contraste perfecto para finalizar el cuadro. Se podía notar a leguas que era un deportista, sus músculos estaban perfectamente delineados, causando un sinfín de suspiros entre sus compañeras. Pero lo que lo hacía causar más conmoción era su aire misterioso. Era un chico agradable y divertido al momento de hablar con él, no se le podía negar, pero se mostraba algo distante en los períodos libres. Siempre se le veía sentado solo sobre algún muro leyendo un libro, mientras su pelo caía rebelde tapando su rostro. Eso mataba a las chicas y hacía sacar de quicio a sus compañeros hombres.

-Viejo… eso fue de otro mundo - decía un compañero mientras le lanzaba una toalla- y eso que ha sido un juego amistoso contra la escuela de farmacia

El pelinegro iba a responder pero una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

-¡Ran-Chan!- Una chica de un pelo largo castaño se acercaba moviendo los brazos- ¡eso ha estado genial!

-Hern… gracias Ukyo- decía mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¡Eh Ranma!- giró su cara al llamado- ¿Qué dices si ahora nos vamos todos al bar de la esquina para relajarnos un poco antes que empiecen los parciales?- le decía un compañero

-¡No nos vendrás otra vez con eso que no bebes!- respondía otro

-La verdad pensaba quedarme estudiando esta noche- respondió- ya saben que estoy becado.

-Vamos hombre, una noche no le hace mal a nadie- oyó decirle a su antiguo amigo de la preparatoria, Daisuke.

-Ya saben que no me gusta mucho eso de salir- dijo mientras se secaba el sudor del cabello con la toalla

-Anda Ranma… hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- intentaba convencerlo la chica.

-No te hagas el misterioso- le decía otro

-Sí, Ranma se hace el misterioso para volver locas a las chicas, o es que ahora nos vas a decir que eso de que mataste a tu novia de preparatoria es verdad- le dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Daisuke y Ukyo se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos fuera de órbita, esperando la reacción de Ranma al comentario. Hacía ya muchos años atrás que no se volvía a tocar ese tema. Los policías habían declarado que la causa de muerte se debió al ataque de un animal debido a la herida en forma de mordida que presentaba el cuerpo en el cuello. Pero siempre quedaron cabos sueltos, cómo: ¿qué hacía un animal salvaje en Nerima? Muchos rumores volaron en torno a aquel caso.

-Sí,- rió amargamente mirando al suelo- lo cierto es que la maté… - levantó el rostro mirando directamente al chico- y luego me la comí.

Todos se miraban unos a los otros con caras descolocadas. Entre ellos Ukyo y Daisuke eran los más asombrados. Nadie habló hasta que se escucho la risa del ojiazul.

-A decir verdad estoy realmente cansado - decía mientras se daba la vuelta y agarraba su bolso negro de deporte para guindárselo en los hombros- pásenla bien- dijo de espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida del gimnasio agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Eres un estúpido Daisuke!- reclamó Ukyo, mientras golpeaba el pecho de su ex compañero de clases- ¿Cómo pudiste contar eso?

-Ukyo te juro que lo hice sin malas intenciones- intentaba disculparse el chico.

-¡Nada de lo que dijo Ranma hace un momento es verdad! ¡Solo estaba bromeando!- gritaba la chica mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio para alcanzar a su amigo- ¡Ranma espera!

Él se detuvo y al girar se encontró a una agitada Ukyo.

-¿Estás bien?... Ranma… Daisuke… es un imbécil…- decía entre respiraciones cortadas.

-No te preocupes Ukyo, estoy bien- dijo apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- Ya superé eso hace mucho tiempo además sabes que no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Ranma en serio, ¿por qué no sales con nosotros esta noche? Farmacia también empezará los exámenes dentro de poco. Es buena idea salir un rato para despejarnos ¿No crees?- volvió a persuadir.

-Lo que dije atrás era cierto Ukyo, en serio estoy cansado… pero pásatelo bien por mí- Le dio una de sus hipnotizantes sonrisas para luego dirigirse al edificio de doritorios.

Al dejar atrás la puerta de su habitación, soltó todas sus cosas al suelo, haciendo que sonarán al caer, para luego meterse a bañar. Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara un poco se quitó la camisa dejando que callera en el piso, como la mayoría de las cosas de su habitación. Se dirigió al lavamanos y mojó su rostro retirando el sudor. Al levantar el rostro quedó observándose en el espejo. Con su mano derecha apartó un mechón rebelde de cabello que caía sobre su cara. Colocándolo detrás de su oreja no pudo evitar sonreir por lo cambiado que estaba. Sin duda cuatro años no pasaban por nada. Observándose a los ojos se preguntó que tan cambiada estaría ella si siguiese con vida.

Una vez ya fuera de la ducha y usando sus pantalones negros de dormir se echó sobre la cama. Levantó sus manos para restregar un poco sus ojos. Akane…

Cuatro años…

Luego del entierro de Akane no pudo resistir seguir viviendo en aquella casa que le recordaba tanto a ella. El Sr Tendo se había disculpado con él, luego que sus hijas lo hicieron entrar en razón, después de todo Ranma no había tenido la culpa, "simplemente fue cosa del destino", decían todos. Pero dijesen lo que dijesen él no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Una semana después de aquella noche sus padres y él volvieron a mudarse a la casa antigua casa de su madre que ya había sido reparada. Los Tendo… esa familia ya no le pertenecía. La situación no mejoró en casa, no solo era la casa de los Tendo, era el colegio al que habían ido, eran los lugares en dónde habían estado, todo, todo le recordaba a ella. Sobre todo las Artes Marciales, así que decidió dejarlas. Su padre se opuso rotundamente, pero él se defendió alegando, que ya que no tenía sentido seguir con eso, después de todo ya no heredaría el Dojo, los tiempos habían cambiado y el quería ir a la Universidad. Su madre como siempre intervino a su favor haciendo que Genma aceptara, ella sabía los verdaderos motivos por los que Ranma quería dejar las artes, era su hijo después de todo. Luego de eso estudió como nunca para los examenes universitarios, lo que más quería era irse a la universidad, estar lo más lejos posible de Tokio y así olvidarse de todo. Logró entrar en la Universidad de Hokkaido en la facultad de Leyes.

En cuanto a los demás sabía que Ukyo y Daisuke habían quedado en la Universidad de Tokio, ella estudiaría Farmacia y Daisuke al igual que él se volvería un letrado. Shampoo y Mousse siguieron trabajando en el restaurant de la abuela. Cada cierto tiempo recibía cartas de Shampoo en donde le insistía para que volviese, sabía que la amazona nunca se daría por vencida. Nabiki se había ido a estudiar a Kioto comercio y por rumores se había enterado que salía con el idiota de Kuno. Que vueltas daba la vida. Su madre le había contado que Kasumi se había casado con el Dr. Tofu. Kodashi se había dedicado a la gimnasia como profesional, y luego de convencerse que él no regresaría a Nerima decidió olvidarlo. Hiroshi quiso seguir el negocio de su padre en Nerima. Su padre y el Sr Tendo junto con el viejo Happosai volvieron a poner en funcionamiento el Dojo dando clases, con la supervisión de su madre por supuesto.

Ryoga era harina de otro costal, luego de haber llegado una semana después del entierro, de uno de "sus viajes" y enterarse de lo ocurrido, se le fue encima. Fue una pelea fuerte, pero Ranma en ningún momento se defendió aceptando todas las culpas. Luego de eso no supo de él en meses, hasta que se encontraron otra vez en la Universidad de Hokkaido. Ryoga se había ido a estudiar a Hokkaido ya que así estaría cerca de Akari. Él también hubiese ido a donde sea que hubiese ido Akane. Luego de choques incomodos en la Universidad decidieron que era momento de hacer las paces y no perder la amistad, después de todo habían pasado por mucho juntos.

Como había prometido, renunció a las artes y para sorpresa de todos se había convertido en un adicto a los deportes, basket, futbol, rugby, beisbol, jugaba de todo hasta quedar totalmente exhausto. Esta se había vuelto su manera de llenar esa falta que su cuerpo sentía luego de haber dejado las artes marciales.

Para olvidarse de los recuerdos se había enfrascado en los estudios, se podía decir que había madurado a los golpes. Luego de haber terminado el cuarto año, su profesor de Criminología lo había invitado, casi obligado, a cursar su último año en la Universidad de Tokio ya que al ser un alumno destacado, era un desperdicio que sus prácticas laborales y sus pasantías fueran hechas en Sapporo, que era una ciudad tan tranquila. Si quería adentrarse en el Derecho Penal, Tokio era el centro de todo. Ranma al principio tuvo dudas sobre regresar, pero terminó accediendo ya que esa era la mayor prueba que debía hacer para saber si ya había superado el pasado y así poder seguir adelante con su vida.

Luego de la muerte de Akane se había convertido en una persona reservada, cerrada para los demás, él lo sabía pero simplemente le gustaba estar solo. No era un asocial, pero ya no era el mismo chiquillos que se pasaba de un lado al otro corriendo y gastándole bromas a los demás. Sin duda había madurado a los golpes.

Al igual que en el instituto seguía causando el mismo efecto en las chicas, pero ya con 22 años, luego de haber estado con varias terminó entendiendo que sería muy dificil, si no imposible, encontrar a alguien que ocupara el mismo lugar que aquella niña violenta había ocupado. Algo le decía que nunca querría a alguién de la misma forma que la quiso a ella. Akane había dejado una huella el él, imborrable.

-¡Maldición… ¡-se golpeó las sienes, para luego taparse los ojos con frustración- ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti?

* * *

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntaba una mujer de baja estatura, casi llegando a los 1.60, encaramada en unos tacones de aguja bajo un sobretodo negro largo. La piel pálida de sus piernas descubiertas brillaba como la luz de la luna haciendo contraste con su cabello negro lacio, que al bailar con el viento dejaba escapar destellos azulados, para luego caer por su espalda no llegando muy por debajo de sus hombros.

-Eiji Aso- contestó un rubio estirando con el brazó una carpeta blanca

La mujer, que se encontraba apollada sobre un muro de ladrillos observando las luces de la ciudad de Tokio, estaba parada sobre el saliente del agún edificio abandonado al este de la ciudad. Ésta giró su cuerpo y dejó a la vista sus níveas manos, luego de haberlas sacado de los bolsillos del sobretodo, para recibir la carpeta.

-Tráfico- agregó el rubio

-¿Dónde?- preguntó la chica luego de ojear el contenido de la carpeta, levantando su rostro de muñeca de porcelana y dejando a la vista sus ojos color chocolate claro, que brillaban cual caramelos de miel en la oscuridad.

-Metropolitan en Ginza, dentro tienes todo- se cruzó de brazos el catire.

-Perfecto- dijo la chica cerrando la carpeta dando un paso adelante, lista para saltar los 22 pisos que la separaban del suelo. Pero antes de dejar atrás el balcón abandonado sintió que una mano la retenía.

-¡Akane!- dijo el chico agarrándole la mano- Ten cuidado y regresa antes de las 5.

-Como siempre…- guiñó el ojo, para luego dar un paso más y dejarse caer.

Como una pluma aterrizó en el pavimento inclinando levemente sus rodillas, intentando que el tacón de sus zapatos no recibieran el impacto. Al levantar su rostro, no encontró el sobretodo gris de su compañero. Ya se habría ido, después de todo el también tenía que comer. Sonriendo colocó su cabello tras su oreja, mientras que con la otra mano abría la carpeta para leer un poco más sobre lo que sería su objetivo: tráfico, asesinato, agresión a menores. Sin duda, se daría un banquete. Cerró un poco su sobretodo y empezó a andar con un poco más de prisa.

"Hotel Metropolitan de Ginza, piso 8, habitacion 811". Observaba la ventana de la habitación desde la calle vacía. Terminaría rápido con esto y luego se iría a pasear por ahí, la noche estaba muy bonita, la luna llena siempre le había gustado y hoy quería disfrutarla. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando la presencia de algún observador no deseado, al percatarse que se encontraba sola, de un impulso despegó sus tacones del piso para aterrizar en el saliente de la ventana sin hacer ningúna ruido. Con su mano subió el vidrio y se apresuró a entrar en la habitación con la sutileza de un gato. Una vez dentro, estudió por encima el recinto: luces apagadas. Que fastidio, tendría que esperar que regresara… De pronto sintió la respiración de alguién en el cuarto. Sonrió, al final no tendría que esperar. Dejó su sobretodo encima de un mueble mostrando como un vestido negro de satín sin mangas se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante sobre las rodillas. Se encaminó sin hacer ruido hasta el cuarto y al abrir la puerta corrediza pudo ver un hombre de 50 años acostado sobre una enorme cama de sábanas blancas. Sábanas blancas, ¡Mierda!

Siguió acercándose hasta quedar en frente del hombre que aún no se percataba de su presencia. Se agachó hasta quedar frente a su cara para observarlo con asco, sin duda era su objetivo. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo cono aquella conciencia tan sucia?... Bueno después de todo, no podía culparlo, ella no era ni mejor ni peor. Se volvió a poner de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama sentándose sobre esta. Con sus delicados dedos se quitó los zapatos para luego acostarse en la cama boca arriba con los brazos a los lados. Cerró los ojos… ¿Hace cuánto no se acostaba en una cama?, ya casi se había olvidado como se sentía. De repente un movimiento la hizo despertar de su ensoñación y sentarse rápidamente. Vió como el hombre se daba la vuelta y la observaba con una mirada que rayaba en lo lascivo. Sintió repulsión.

-¿Misao te mandó a llamar muñeca?- decía mientras que sus sucias manos le agarraban por la cintura

Ella permanecía callada con cara de asco, sin apenas moverse.

-Vamos no seas tímida, para algo estás aquí ¿cierto?- le dijo

Cierto, para algo estaba ahí… En menos de un segundo, agarró sus manos y las apresó por encima de su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras que se colocaba sobre el hombre dejando ambas piernas a los costados de éste.

-Woooooow, eres rápida

La chica le sonrió con la cara llena de maldad, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre. No se podía equivocar, era igual a la foto de la carpeta, la misma barba, los mismos ojos pequeños negros, el mismo cabello canoso.

-¿Eiji?,¿Eiji Aso?- preguntó y su voz melodiosa se esparció por toda la habitación.

-Para servir…- no pudo terminar ya que aquella mujer le había tapado la boca y de un solo golpe lo había mordido en el cuello.

Procuró solo enterrar la punta de sus grandes colmillos para evitar marcas innecesarias. Su saliva hizo que la sangre empezara a salir rapidamente, y procurando no ensuciar aquellas sábanas blancas intentó disfrutar de su cena.

Luego que dejó casi vacío el cuerpo, lo tiró con violencia sobre el suelo del cuarto. Con calma se volvió a sentar al otro lado de la cama, y con su vista buscó alguna mancha en las sábanas, ¡bien no haría falta limpiar nada! Con delicadeza se volvió a colocar sus zapatos de tacón y salió del cuarto mientras se removía con el dedo índice los restos de sandre en sus labios, para luego llevárselo de nuevo a la boca como niña pequeña. Ya en la sala agarró su subretodo del mueble para colocárselo y salir de la habitación de la misma forma en la que había entrado.

Caminando por las mojadas calles de Tokio podía sentir encima las miradas sucias de los hombres y las envidiosas de las mujeres. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto. A dónde fueran causaban conmosión. Pero ser condenadamente hermosos por fuera no quería decir que por dentro dejaran de estar podridos. Agachó la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Acelerando el paso.

Una vez lejos de las personas, podía estar en paz. Se sentó en la arena observando como las olas rompían suavemente en la orilla y el reflejo de la luna brillaba en el agua oscura. Sola… "sola estoy bien". Se decía a si misma. Se apoyó sobre sus codos inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como el viento elevaba sus cabellos de un lado a otro mientras que hundía sus pies descalzos en la arena sintiendo como los granos se colaban entre sus dedos.

Cuatro años…, habían pasado cuatro años desde que su vida había sido congelada en el tiempo. Por cuatro años había estado errando de un lugar a otro… sola. Se sentía egoista al pensar así, pero a pesar de haber estado siempre acompañada por los chicos, no podía dejar de sentirse de esa manera. Nadie ocuparía el lugar de su familia. NUNCA. Y mucho menos nadie ocuparía el lugar de Ranma.

Desde el día en que le fue revelado su destino había roto cualquier tipo de contacto con algún conocido y más aún con su familia. Dos noches después de despertar en el cementerio migraron hacia Chubu, y luego a Kanto y a Shikoku… y a tantos lugares. Habían recorrido gran parte de Japón. Siempre de noche, siempre escondiéndoce, siempre huyendo.

Nadie podía saber de su existencia, ella lo sabía bien, Rei le contó que este era un tiempo crítico para ella, pero que luego que sus conocidos muriesen, todo sería más fácil. La verdad era que Rei no pretendía ser cruel, pero esa era su naturaleza. Nunca podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar ya que eran asesinos a sueldo, asesinos que solo trabajaban de noche. La cuestión funcionaba de la siguiente manera, ellos tenían que comer, y el mundo estaba lleno de gente mala. Rei era el que se encargaba de todo, no sabía con exactitud como era que funcionaba, pero cada noche recibían una carpeta, con un nombre, una foto y alguna que otra información. Lo único que tenían que hacer era encontrar a la persona… y lo demás era historia. Lo cierto es que sus presas eran pedidos de algunas personas que querían verlos fuera del mapa, ellos solo lo hacían realidad. Siempre intentanban dejar el menor rastro, algunas veces desaparecían el cuerpo, otras fingían suicidio y otras simplemente dejaban el cuerpo solo.

Vivir así era un castigo, una condena, una maldición. Ella se odiaba por lo que hacía, pero paradójicamente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era cierto que al menos la gente que moría en sus brazos, se lo merecía, pero ella sabía que no era dios y no podía elegir quién moría y quién no. "Todos estamos malditos".

Akiko se burlaba de ella diciéndole que era una hipócrita, ya que seguramente mientras vivía no se ponía a pensar en todo eso antes de meterse la comida a la boca. Era un buen punto, pero los animales no eran igual a los humanos. Los humanos eran racionales, y más, ellos que algún día fueron humanos. Un día…

De rei no sabían mucho, Akiko era la que más lo conocía, pero ella simplemente era insoportable. Lo que conocían era que fue atacado y transformado por el mismo vampiro a finales del siglo XV. Al parecer convivió en una secta de vampiros por un tiempo, pero luego de ser atacados por un ejército de personas decidió seguir solo. Su cuerpo se congeló a la edad de 25.

Ken era con el que se llevaba mejor, tal vez por ser los más contemporáneos. Su historia era la de un niño que nunca conoció a sus padres, un huérfano que creció en un orfanato. Al llegar a la adolescencia se volvió un rebelde y huyó de lo que había sido su hogar por todos esos años. Se unió a una pandilla de ladrones y de eso vivió por un tiempo. A principios de los 80s, justo después de cumplir 20 años, fue seducido por una mujer hermosa hasta un oscuro estacionamiento al salir de un concierto de Rock. Luego de eso no recordaba más, hasta que despertó encerrado en un cajón de metal de la morgue central. Al salir aterrorizado se encontró a un hombre y a una pequeña esperándolo en la puerta del edificio.

Akiko solo pudo disfrutar su vida hasta los 13 años. A principios del siglo XX, antes que estallara la segunda guerra mundial, fue atacada por un vampiro hambriento justo cuando regresaba a su casa luego de haberse visto a escondidas con su prometido. Luego de darse cuenta que su víctima era a penas una niña sintió alguna especie de lástima y decidió transformarla y dejarla abandonada. Cuando despertó se encontraba sola y perdida. Así estuvo, rondando por el mundo hasta que Rei la encontró y decidió llevarla con él, enseñandole todo lo que sabía. Por alguna razón Akane podía entender su comportamiento egoista, y malhumorado, no debió haber sido nada fácil apañeárselas sola siendo tan joven y luego estaba el tema que nunca pudo casarse con su novio… definitivamente podía llegar a entenderla. Ella había dejado atrás a alguién también, y lo peor de todo es que nunca pudo decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto quería estar con él, ahora era demasiado tarde. Él seguramente había seguido con su vida, estaría con alguna de sus novias, estudiando en alguna universidad a la que ella nunca pudo ir, y sería felíz. Sonrió. Sí el era felíz ella podía soportarlo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para observar la luna plateada en el cielo. Se puso de pie sacudiéndoce los restos de arena de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba al agua. Empezó a caminar bordeando la orilla dejano que el mar mojara sus palidos pies. Durante esos años se había intentado convencer que debía olvidar, olvidarlo todo y seguir.

Observó como las huellas de sus pies desaparecían cuando el agua las cubría, y deseó ser como la arena. Deseaba que el agua borrara todos sus recuerdos, deseó olvidar.

* * *

-¡Ranma!, venía a avisarte que algunos chicos del personal de la firma saldremos a tomarnos una copa en el bar, este caso nos tiene a todos de pelos- le dijo Yuki su compañera de clase que también estaba haciendo la pasantía con él en una firma de abogados.

-Últimamente todos quieren salir a beber para relajarse- respondió aburrido.

-Vamos no seas tan aburrido- era claro que Yuki le tenía los ojos encima desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos- ¿No me digas que tu no estas estresado? ¿es que acaso no quieres relajarte un poco?

¿Relajarse un poco?, la verdad es que sí, la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo, recordando y recordando. Estaba demasiado "estresado". Lo cierto es que no le gustaba el alcohol pero una copa a lo mejor ayudaba. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar?

-De acuerdo- respondió cansado- ¿a dónde vamos?- Vió como la chica de cabello corto castaño oscuro sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- El club creo que se llama algo así como Cianuro.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué siempre me tocan los aburridos?-gritaba un chica vestida de mujer mientras se hacía una cola alta y miraba con sus ojos verdes a un hombre vestido de negro.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que quejarte por todo?- se burlaba un rubio.

-Tú cállate, por lo menos los tuyos son más interesantes. Siempre mujeres, siempre mujeres. Que tenga el cuerpo de una chica no quiere decir que no me gusten los hombres- refunfuñaba

-Jajajajajaja, ¿me estas diciendo que juegas con la comida antes de llevartela a la boca? ¡pequeña perversa!- reía el joven

-¡Ken cállate ya! ¡no te soporto!- dijo mientras desaparecía del cuarto abandonado, levantando una nube de polvo.

-Cada vez esta de peor humor- bufó el rubio cubriendo sus ojos del polvo

-Ken, no deberías provocarla, sabes como se pone- dijo el hombre del abrigo negro volteándose.

- Bueno… Rei, Akane, si me disculpan…- dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia- la noche me espera- y desapareció.

-Por lo menos es divertido oír sus peleas- dijo riéndoce buscando con la mirada a la chica- ¿Akane?- la observaba sentada en lo que quedaba de un mueble, viendo hipnotizada algún punto en la ciudad que brillaba -¿Akane?- repitió acercándose

-Sí, disculpa, ¿qué me decías?- dijo volteándoce saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Toma, aquí tienes- dijo extendiéndole la carpeta blanca

-Gracias- la recibió

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó agachándoce a su altura

-Claro… ¡Claro que estoy bien!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para luego mostrarle una sonrisa forzada.

-De acuerdo… entonces… cuidate bonita- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez sola, abrió la carpeta, y observó la foto, luego leyó: Hashiro Takeda, Prostitución, **Cianuro.**

* * *

Sus compañeros y él habían estado bebiendo por un largo rato, y el ya podía empezar a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, mientras veía como sus compañeros, sin duda, ya estaban alcoholizados.

-¿Quién dijo que las mujeres japonesas no son hermosas?, ¡solo tienes que buscar bien!- oyó decir a uno de los que trabajaba con él. El hombre había señalado hacia la puerta.

Por reflejo todos giraron sus cabezas en busca de la mencionada. En ese momento cruzaba el portal una mujer con un vestido tejido gris cuello tortuga entallado, el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El tejido se entallaba a todo su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas femeninas. Sobre el vestido llevaba un abrigo negro que casi rozaba el suelo, donde se podían ver sus botas altas grises de tacón. Ranma no pudo verle la cara ya que esta giró rapidamente en busca de alguién.

Bajó su cabeza, y se dio cuenta que estaba mareado y empezaba a ver algo borroso. Ya no bebería más. Volvió a levantar el rostros y pudo observar de espalda a la mujer que acababa de entrar, su cabello… su cabello era negro y lacio, se veía tan suave y brillaba casi azul bajo la luz del local… Akane ¿AKANE?... no podía ser cierto se restregó los ojos, y vió como la mujer salía con la cara gacha, escondiendola, seguida de un hombre alto.

Pero que clase de broma le estaba jugando su mente, era imposible que fuese Akane, él mismo la había visto muerta. Esperó unos segundos. Es imposible, es imposible, es imposible se repetía a si mismo, mientras sentía como Yuki le decía algo que no podía entender.

-Disculpen, tengo que hacer algo- dijo parándoce rápido de la barra y saliendo a toda prisa del local por donde la chica a penas minutos antes había salido.

* * *

-¿ Hashiro Takeda?- preguntó, mientras veía que el hombre en la barra asentía con la cabeza mientras la veía embobado, parecía que en cualquier minuto empezaría a babearse como un perro emocionado…Maldito Sádico, pensó- sígueme- le dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba acaminar hacia la salida trasera del local.

Una vez fuera sintió como el hombre la seguía.

-Por aquí- le señaló llevándolo a la parte oscura del callejón que lindaba con el club.

Una vez ahí se giró y sin previo aviso lo mordió haciéndolo pegarse contra la pared, a la vez que tapaba su boca. No tardó mucho en sentir como las fuerzas del hombre se perdían y sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear. Sin tener que ejercer fuerza lo sostuvo evitando que cayera al piso, terminando de absorber aquel líquido vital que le resultaba tan enviciante, que le hacía perder el control. Sintió que ya llegaba al final así que se despegó del cuerpo pálido y al fin lo dejó caer.

-¿Así que te gustaba jugar con niñas y luego venderlas?- le dijo con asco, mientras se limpiaba los labios- ¿qué se siente que ahora jueguen contigo?- dijo agachándose mientras le hablaba al hombre agonizante, que segundos atrás había perdido el conocimiento.

Se puso otra vez de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la avenida, dejando el cuerpo escondido por las sombras, estaba a punto de poner un pie en la avenida cuando sintió el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, y el viento trajo a sus sentidos un olor, AQUEL OLOR, que ella tanto conocía, ella sabía a quién pertenecía ese olor. Entonces lo oyó

-Akane

Su voz, no podía estar equivocada, esa era su voz, tan dulce como la recordaba. Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna. Se quedó en seco al oírlo. Luego de cuatro años, no podía equivocarse, era él. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos verlo. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo…

Sin controlar sus movimientos se giró poniéndose cara a cara con ÉL. A pesar de estar separados por 5 metros lo podía sentir respirar, podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre su cara. Era él, no podía equivocarse. Cuantas veces lo buscó en sueños, pero esto definitivamente no era un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar nunca más. Era su olor, su voz, su boca, su rostro, sus ojos… sus ojos. Era igual a como lo recordaba aquella noche. Podría pasar una eternidad, pero ella nunca lo olvidaría, simplemente no podía ser como la arena.

Era hermoso, tan hermoso que dolía.

_**¿Pero qué estás haciendo?**_

Oyó como gritaba una voz en su cabeza. Era verdad qué estaba haciendo, no podía dejar que él la descubriera, por su bien, por el de ella, por el de todos.

_**Bien Akane, ya lo vistes ¡ahora debes irte!**_

Volvió a gritar la voz de su conciencia, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Parecía que sus pies ya habían empezado a echar raíces. Lo vio acercarse. No, no podía quedarse ahí, pero ¿qué hacer, qué hacer?

_**Corre.**_

* * *

_...Bueno aqui les traigo el capítulo 4..._

_... Como se habrán dado cuenta decidí narrar este caítulo en tercera persona, ya que tocaba los dos puntos de vista y no quería convertirlo en un arroz con mango..._

_... Bueno como siempre... Muchas Gracias por los Reviews, espero que les siga gustando..._

_Y sin más, me despido..._

**_Verüska_**


	6. 5 Perdiendo Fuerzas

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen..._

_...Pero esta historia si..._

**Latidos de Un Corazón Muerto**

**"**_**Cuando tu corazón domina tu razón..."**_

**Capítulo. 5 **

**Perdiendo Fuerzas**

-¡Maldición!… estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- eran las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca mientras pegaba mi cabeza contra la pared ladrillada de aquel edificio en callejón en el que me encontraba luego de haber estado corriendo por veinte minutos. No es que me hubiese tomado veinte minutos alejarme de aquel lugar, la verdad solo me tomó un segundo pero mi cuerpo fue incapaz de detenerse en los siguientes 1199- Akane eres una idiota- seguía reclamándome, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, ¿por qué no simplemente desaparecí?, ¿por qué tenía que haberme quedado?, **¿por qué lo tenía que haber mirado?**... mi conciencia me lo había advertido, y yo como siempre la había ignorado - ¿por qué?

… Unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo y mi cabello húmedo empezó a cubrirme el rostro mientras que mis ojos buscaban la luna entre las nubes.

- **Nunca lo olvidarás- **me contesté mientras ninguna lágrima caía por mi mejilla, solo las ganas y la lluvia.

Lo había visto luego de 4 años, no había ninguna equivocación. Estaba cambiado, sí, pero era ÉL. Podrían pasar mil siglos y él podría cambiar todo lo que el tiempo quisiese pero yo siempre lo reconocería, él me era inconfundible. Yo si podía encontrar la aguja en el pajar.

En el segundo en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la vida me había regresado, y con ella un sentimiento que conservaba oculto y encerrado muy cuidadosamente en mi corazón ¿Cómo podía gustarme tanto hacerme daño?

Me basto una milésima de segundo para detallarlo: estaba más alto que la última vez, un gigante. Sonreí. Deje que mis rodillas cedieran y decidí recostarme en la pared abrazando mis piernas mientras que la lluvia me bañaba por completo.

Sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como el agua, tan trasparentes. Su pelo estaba mucho más corto, le llegaba justo bajo su oreja y caía desordenado, la trenza había desaparecido al igual que su flequillo, habían sido pocas las veces que lo había visto con el pelo suelto, pero sin duda se veía muy bien así. Su rostro rayaba en lo varonil: sus pómulos eran más prominentes y su mandíbula más cuadrada haciendo que cualquier redondez de infancia desapareciera por completo. Sus labios seguían siendo tan endemoniadamente perfectos, rosados y con la proporción exacta. Su cuerpo musculoso sobresalía bajo aquel traje, se veía tan bien. Debía admitir que nunca me lo había imaginado bajo un traje. Me reí con ironía. Era obvio que vistiese traje, ¿no había estado estudiando leyes?

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas sintiendo como las gotas no paraban de caer haciendo que la calle se llenase de pequeñas lagunas debido a las irregulares del suelo.

"**Akane"**

Su voz pronunciando mi nombre en mis recuerdos me hacía arder de adentro hacia afuera. Estaba quemándome y para ser sincera: yo misma me había echado gasolina y había encendido la cerilla. Y es que pudo haber sido tan fácil haber seguido, haberlo ignorado y nunca haberlo mirado. Pude haber hecho lo correcto, pero no lo hice.

-Ranma- Mis labios aclamaban su nombre, ese nombre que durante tanto tiempo tuve miedo de sacar de aquel baúl donde lo tenía oculto. Un nombre que hacía revolver una serie de recuerdos que no estaba preparada para afrontar, no todavía.

Sabía que había cometido un par de errores fatales aquella noche: le había permitido mirarme, le había mostrado que seguía en éste mundo. Por otra parte no estaba segura si él había sido testigo de mi crimen, no podía haber sido tan descuidada, ¿o sí? Pero el peor error había sido mirarlo, sentía como mi voluntad empezaba a flaquear. Por un momento pensé que mi cuerpo regresaría a aquel bar de mala muerte, regresaría a él. Pero no podía,¿no podía?

Agité mi cabeza intentando canalizar toda la razón que me quedaba. ¿Cuáles eran mis opciones?

Debía huir escapar lo más lejos que la tierra me dejara, sin dar explicaciones. Me ocultaría en algún Polo hasta que él dejase de existir y pensase que todo lo que había visto esa noche se debía a una mala jugada de su cabezo o a los tragos, que me había dado cuenta que llevaba encima.

O…

Volverlo a ver… volverlo a ver y…

¿Volverlo a ver?- dije mientras sentía como la sangre que acababa de obtener corría hirviente por mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir exageradamente bien. La sola idea de verlo otra vez hacía que sintiese que mi corazón latiese, así esto fuese imposible.

¿Acaso estaba feliz?

Saqué mi cara de las rodillas y el sentimiento de desesperación que me había llenado hacía apenas unos minutos se había convertido en un sentimiento de felicidad extrema. Sí eso era lo que haría: lo vería, así fuese de lejos. La noche ya no era oscura ahora poseía un halito de luz. Me puse de pié, estaba determinada, dejé que mi boca se abriera dejando que el agua de lluvia entrara.

Un trueno me hizo salir de la ensoñación y me hizo chocar fuerte con el pavimento de la realidad:

Yo era una vampira y él un humano, mi movida debía ser perfecta y nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse. Debía ocultarle todo a mi clan y sobre todo ser precavida. Yo confiaba que sería capaz de hacerlo. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de saber que estaba bien, de verlo lleno de vida, y si tenía suerte de verlo sonreír y oír su voz. También tenía un poco de miedo no lo podía negar, pero desde que lo había visto en aquel callejón mi mente sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Verlo era una droga que hacia mal, pero yo quería me había vuelto adicta.

A la mierda con todo lo demás.

Determinada salí de aquella callejuela y camine por las calles colapsadas de Tokio, estaba totalmente mojada.

Apuré mi paso sin adquirir una velocidad que me hiciese ver como el ser supernatural que era. Llegué a casa, si es que se le podía llamar así a aquél apartamento abandonado y sucio. Miré hacia los lados revisando que nadie fuese testigo y en un segundo ya me encontraba aterrizando en lo que quedaba de un balcón en el piso 22 de ese horripilante edificio. No todo era malo… la vista era espectacular, pero por dentro se encontraba en un estado de abandono total: todo lleno de polvo y mugre. Lo bueno era que al ser el último apartamento del edificio poseía un ático en el que la luz no era bienvenida.

Me percaté rápido que estaba sola, todavía era muy temprano, todos debían estarse divirtiendo. Ken seguro estaría en un casino jugándose el dinero de su víctima como siempre, Akiko en alguna discoteca jugando a ser grande, cuando nunca lo sería y Rei… de él no tenía ni idea.

Dejé mi ropa mojada en el suelo y mientras buscaba una ropa más cómoda me quité las botas. Mañana sería el día. Mañana investigaría que hacía Ranma en Tokio, porque había dejado Hokaido, qué estaba haciendo y en dónde estaba viviendo.

Sería fácil yo conocía los medios. Emocionada abrí el ataúd que se había convertido en mi cama durante todo este tiempo. Mañana…

* * *

Tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza y se dijo mentalmente un típico "esta es la última vez que bebo". Intentó tomarse la cabeza pero algo le impedía mover el brazo. En un primer intento intentó abrir los ojos para visualizar que le impedía moverse pero la luz del sol lo obligó a volver a cerrarlos encandilado. En un segundo intento, logró mantener sus ojos en un estado de "más abiertos que cerrados", pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ESA no era su habitación, al voltearse vio como unas hebras cortas castañas cubrían su hombro. Rayos.

-mmmmm – le oyó gemir

Tenía que irse de ahí con cuidado intentó sacar el brazo pero la chica se despertó sonriéndole de una forma que rayaba en lo alegre.

-Emmmm, hola Yuki – maldición, ¿se había acostado ebrio con su compañera de clase?... no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada.

La primera vez que le había sucedido algo así recibió una buena paliza que mejor ni acordarse, y si esta era la segunda vez lo mejor era salir rápido de ahí.

-Hola Ranma- dijo ella con voz risueña mientras se le montaba encima en busca de un beso.

De un rápido movimiento se paró de la cama dejándola acostada con la cara desencajada. La chica se encontraba con un pantalón negro, y su camisa se encontraba totalmente desabotonada dejando ver su sujetador negro. Se dio cuenta que su estado era similar, lo dedujo al ver su corbata y su camisa tiradas al lado de la cama y su pantalón desabrochado; mientras se lo colocaba volvió a oír a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Ranma?

- Yuki, ¿Qué pasó anoche?- se sentía un imbécil. Acostarse con chicas sin recordar nada… no era de su gusto.

- Bueno…- empezó mientras sus mejillas se coloraban- cuando regresaste al bar anoche me jalaste aparte y me dijiste que viniésemos a mi habitación. Yo también estaba un poco ebria Ranma- dijo como si con eso tratara de salvar su imagen de chica… para nada fácil.

-Y entonces…- estaba impacientándose

-Bueno nos besamos por un rato y ya sabes…

Ese "Ya sabes" no era para nada concreto.

- Yuki solo quiero saber si nos acostamos- soltó de una viendo como la chica se coloraba por completo casi llegando al morado.

- Bueno… la verdad es que te dormiste antes de llegar a algo… más- vió como lo miraba.

Se sintió aliviado, como si un peso cayera de sus hombros.

-menos mal – suspiró, y supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando la chica lo miró con ojos cristalinos- no, espera- dijo agachándose a su lado para igualar su estatura – no quería decir eso, no con ese sentido, solo que no quisiese acostarme con alguien para luego no poder recordarlo, ¿entiendes?- la chica ya había empezado a sollozar, ¿por qué estas cosas le tenían que suceder a él?- no llores por favor, la verdad, Yuki eres una mujer hermosa, creo que cualquier hombre quisiera estar contigo.

-Ya… Todos menos tu… ¿Cierto?- dijo con la voz llorosa

-Yuki yo… - como decirle que él no era alguien bueno para amar. Él nunca podría corresponder. Estaba roto por dentro, defectuoso. Por más que quisiese nunca podría amar a nadie y eso lo sabía ya que los intentos no habían demostrado lo contrario.

-Ya… entiendo… no tienes que decir nada- le dijo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- ¿todavía no la olvidas?

-¿A quién?- preguntó intrigado

-A tu chica, a AKANE

¿Akane? Su nombre hizo que una imagen viniese a su memoria, una imagen que él reconocía, pero una imagen distinta a que tantas veces había tenido. No era la Akane con su Gi o su traje de preparatoria, no era la Akane que se reía mientras sus almendrados ojos se cerraban como lunas crecientes, no era la Akane con las mejillas rosadas cuando enfurecía. Lo cierto es que la imagen era la de una mujer en un vestido gris muy corto alzada en unas botas y cubierta bajo un abrigo negro que bailaba con el viento de la noche dándole un toque demasiado sensual. Esa mujer poseía el rostro como el de las estatuas de mármol griegas: pálido y perfecto. Su cabello bailaba tras su cara, la cual tenía una mueca de ¿miedo o quizás era tristeza? Sus ojos cristales caramelos lo traspasaban a pesar de la noche oscura, su piel brillaba bajo la luna y su boca entreabierta mostraba sus perfectos labios carnosos, color vino como los pétalos de una rosa. Era Akane, pero esa mirada, esa expresión de miedo y tristeza ¿que eran? Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Por qué La recordaba así, y no como tantas veces antes?

-¿Cómo… sabes su nombre?- Daisuke no se podía haber atrevido a contar su nombre

- Ayer no dejabas de decirlo- ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo cierto es que ayer no parabas de llamarla- dijo más triste que nunca – No sé, era muy extraño, decías cosas incoherentes como, ¿por qué nunca me buscaste? O ¿por qué nos mentiste a todos?, y no parabas de decir su nombre, por un momento me asusté.

-Yuki… perdóname de verdad- intentó reconfortarla – Estos últimos días mis recuerdos están tan confusos – se llevo las manos a la frente

-Ranma… -intentó sujetarlo pero antes que pudiera él ya se había reincorporado

- Yuki de verdad discúlpame, lo de anoche fue un error, lamento haberte utilizado…

Si algo era cierto es que Ranma nunca aprendería a ser sutil con las chicas, se dio cuenta que no estaba mejorando la situación, más bien empeorándola. Si hay algo que no se le puede decir a una chica, es compararla y mucho menos desmeritarla frente a otra.

-¡ERES UN CRETINO!- y sintió la bofetada que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Rápidamente agarró toda su ropa del suelo y sus zapatos para salir de la habitación mientras esquivaba todas las cosas que la chica le arrojaba mientras le decía "LARGO DE MI HABITACION".

Una vez fuera se colocó la camisa como pudo. Estaba en el pasillo del dormitorio de mujeres y todas las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas y le regalaban una mirada de picardía que lo ponía nervioso. Lo más rápido que pudo salió del edificio terminándose de abrochar la camisa.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿qué era lo que en verdad había sucedido la noche anterior?, ¿Esa mujer era Akane? Maldición por qué no podía recordar nada, maldito alcohol.

Se sentó en uno de los banquillos del parque universitario mientras apoyaba su frente en sus manos. Imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior, nada concreto era lo que pasaba por su memoria. Solo su cara solo ella, ella era lo único nítido, pero no sabía si era real.

Rió, era imposible que fuera real ¿no?, él la vio morir en sus brazos, como podía haberla visto la noche anterior, seguro era una chica muy parecida. Esos ojos, unos ojos fieros eran los que lo miraban, esos no eran los ojos de la siempre enérgica Akane que él recordaba. ERA IMPOSIBLE.

Al alzar su cara vio como uno de sus compañeros de clase que también había ido al bendito bar trotaba en lo que parecía su rutina. De un impulso corrió sin ninguna dificultad hasta llegar al chico.

-¡Okura!- le gritó haciendo que el chico se detuviese

-Heeey ¡Ranma Ranma!, que tal anoche Yuki- ¿es qué acaso todos sabían?

-Nada pasó… estábamos tomados- contestó rápido quitándole cualquier importancia.

-Todo un Casanova ¿he?, ¿las emocionas y luego las dejas?- este tipo era un idiota de marca mayor, solo lo trataba porque estudiaban juntos y hacían las pasantías en el mismo lugar, pero ahora necesitaba saber algo.

-Okura quiero preguntarte algo, ayer, en el bar, no sé cómo decirlo, bueno en fin ayer en el bar por casualidad no había una mujer con un vestido gris y un sobretodo negro. Sé que suena estúpido a lo mejor son alucinaciones mías tal vez había mucha gente y…

-¿Qué si me acuerdo?, ¿CÓMO OLVIDARLO TÍO? Que mujer…- entonces si la había visto y no era su imaginación.

-¿no sabes si hablé con ella?- tenía que saber más.

-Bueno… no sé a ciencia cierta, pero cuando la chica salió del bar tú la seguiste como un perrito faldero, para regresar hecho polvo, a lo mejor y te rechazo tío – rio.

Que calidad de imbécil era este tipo.

-¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?- preguntó el pelinegro

-No, esas chicas tan bonitas no están al alcance de unos chicos como nosotros, ya sabes las modelos salen con modelos, esas chicas son las que solo se pueden admirar como el arte- volvió a reír, pero lo cierto es que ya no le estaba prestando atención, esa mujer no era un sueño.

**¿Pero era real?**

* * *

Me desperté como siempre a las 6 y media, en el momento exacto en que el sol estaba desprendiendo, agonizante, sus últimos rayos de luz. Con una energía poco común en nuestra especie al despertar, abrí rápidamente la tapa del ataúd, para encontrar que los otros 3 aún estaban cerrados.

-¡Perfecto!- Me dije mientras buscaba en el armario viejo algo que ponerme.

Para empezar busqué algo que no me hiciese sobresalir, hoy debía pasar desapercibida. Entre todos aquellos vestidos de marca provocativos localicé unos jeans viejos y una camiseta azul marino. Demasiado corrientes. Perfecto. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y agarré una chaqueta ligera blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Parecía una chica normal. Antes de salir me aseguré que todos siguiesen en sus sueños y así era.

Una vez en la calle lejos del edificio desaceleré mi marcha. Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar información sobre lo último en lo que tenía conciencia. Hokkaido. Ranma había ingresado a la universidad de Hokkaido en la escuela de Leyes. Solo había un lugar donde se filtraba todo tipo de información. Enternet.

Tokio se había convertido en una ciudad, como decirlo, demasiado desarrollada. Luego del tan esperado milenio las calles se encontraban atiborradas de eso que llamaban "Cibers", por lo que no me fue difícil encontrar uno a la vuelta de la esquina. Al entrar me dio la impresión de ser un lugar bastante oscuro y lleno de gente extraña. Con qué moral discriminaba a las personas si yo misma ni siquiera era una.

Le pregunté al joven atendedor por una máquina. Él solo me señaló una escondida en un rincón diciéndome "agarra esa linda, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirme ayuda… o cualquier otra cosa". Yo conocía muy bien ese tono asqueroso que los hombres tenían al dirigirse a mí.

Sin contestarle caminé hacia mi asiento pasando entre las hileras de computadoras donde un montonón de chicos de variadas edades se encontraban "pegados" a sus máquinas con audífonos puestos, algunos gritaban y otros hasta golpeaban las mesas. La sociedad podía cambiar muy rápido: hace apenas seis años los chicos salían a la calle y era ahí donde se divertían, ahora la diversión era entrar en aquellos mundos de realidad virtual donde se convertían en monstruos, criaturas ficticias y seres con habilidades supernaturales. Yo era uno de esos seres y podía asegurar que ésta vida no tenía nada, NADA, de divertido.

Me senté y con mis básicos conocimientos logré meterme en la página de la universidad de Hokkaido. Estuve media hora intentando meterme en la base de datos de los estudiantes de la universidad, pero por donde intentara el bendito microondas me pedía una clave. Una clave que no sabía. Las máquinas no eran como los humanos, podría convencer rápidamente a cualquier persona de hacer algo con un simple susurro, nosotros podíamos. Pero estas cosas eran diferentes. Estaba empezando a desesperarme mis planes se venían abajo. El día anterior todo había parecido tan fácil pensé que solo tendría que hablar con algunas personas pero no contaba con que ahora todo era "cibernético"

-¡Mierda!- despotriqué mientras doblaba mis brazos y escondía mi cabeza entre ellos sobre la mesa. ¿Tendría que ir a Hokkaido e investigar? sería imposible sin levantar sospechas en el Clan. O tendría que volver a aquel bar, no… a estas horas ya se habría descubierto el cuerpo de aquel imbécil y muchas personas la habían visto entrar y salir con él. Demasiado sospechoso. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, cuando oí la voz de un chico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- despegué mi cara de los brazos para así ver al chico que se encontraba en la máquina de al lado. Era un muchacho que no pasaría de los 20, lo pude ver en su cara, tenía el pelo castaño claro en una especie de cresta y un tatuaje decoraba su cuello.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no tenía una conversación normal con un mortal?, lo cierto es que me parecía extraño. Durante los últimos años solo me había dirigido a mis presas, y ellas precisamente no eran personas, algunas eran tan monstruos como yo. Por otra parte el contacto que mantenía con algún otro mortal no era muy diferente al que había tenido con el atendedor: una pregunta, una respuesta cargada de mala intención. Nunca nadie me había hablado como a una persona, no como a una pieza de carne, sino como a una persona normal.

- No sé, creo que en cualquier momento vas a empezar a golpear la pobre maquina- sonrió el chico. Si, no había ninguna mala intención en sus palabras. Le sonreí de vuelta. – De cualquier forma mi nombre es Koishi- me dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

No podía tomar su mano y mostrar cuan gélido podía estar mi cuerpo. Vi como por su palma, debajo de su blanca piel corrían una serie de vasos cargados de sangre y recordé que tenía hambre. Había salido tan deprisa que esa noche no me había alimentado, de seguro Rei había dejado la carpeta en casa, pero esa noche no tenía tiempo que perder. Debí haber sido más prudente, me regañé.

-Akane – le dije enderezando mi espalda mientras veía como bajaba su mano un poco desilusionado.

- Bueno Akane, ¿Cuál es el problema?-¿debía confiar?

- Necesito encontrar información sobre un estudiante y esta estúpida computadora se está haciendo la difícil- dije molesta mientras le lanzaba una mirada matadora a la "pobre máquina"

-Todo tiene solución, si me permites… - dijo el chico haciendo un gesto hacia la computadora.

Entendiendo perfectamente, asentí y me paré rápido de la silla para dejarle libre el puesto.

-Bueno veamos- el chico se hallaba ahora en mi silla y tecleaba y cliqueaba una serie de cosas en– las páginas de las universidades siempre son unas pesadas – decía. Yo me hallaba a su espalda reposando mis manos en el respaldar de su silla observando con atención cada movimiento y copiándolo con mi mente superdesarrollada, pero por un momento tuve que alejarme un poco, el calor de su cuerpo estaba mareándome y lo que menos quería era perder el control, y más aún con la persona que me había tratado como alguien normal en todo ese tiempo – Y dime ¿estudias en esta universidad? - buscaba sacarme conversación

-¿He?... o, no yo no estudio en esa universidad- ni en esa ni en ninguna otra. Pensé.

-Bueno, creo que ya logramos meternos – me dijo cambiando el tema. Y lo agradecí.- Dime el nombre del estudiante.

-¿Su nombre? – pregunté

-Sí, su nombre, o su dirección o algo para ubicarlo

-Si este… Ranma… Ranma Saotome

-A… un chico- lo oí decir por lo bajo un poco triste – Bueno aquí está, Ranma Saotome, 22 años, Facultad de Leyes – este chico era bueno… seguro era de esos que se hacían llamar Hackers- Oye, pero… él ya no estudia aquí, aquí dice trasladado.

-¡No sabes a dónde!- pregunté desesperada, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de saber dónde estaba Ranma.

Vi como el chico se volteaba y me miraba un poco desconcertado y triste a la vez.

-¿Es tu chico?- me preguntó.

-No… ya no - le dije en un hilo de voz y vi como seguía buscando, tecleaba y de repente salían ventanas negras con letras blancas.

- Bueno, ya casi – le oí decir- ¡Aja!- gritó y yo me acerqué de sobremanera a la pantalla, que ahora tenía una página diferente, Universidad de Tokio. Guao, Ranma había llegado lejos, y me alegré por él.- Bueno está cursando su último año aquí en Tokio, está viviendo en los dormitorios del bloque F, habitación 577…

¿Qué más tenía que saber? No pude evitar que una sonrisa me deformará la cara y todo dejase de importar, lo vería, lo encontraría, así fuese en el fin del mundo.

- Koishi, gracias – le dije, este chico no sabía la ayuda que me había dado. Coloqué mi mano fría sobre su hombre cubierto y vi como éste se coloraba.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté

-Die… dieciocho- Justo la edad en que morí. Alejando cualquier deseo de alimentarme me acerqué a su rostro y deje que mis labios tocaran sus mejillas como forma de agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí.

El chico me miró con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

- En verdad, muchas gracias- repetí mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo algunas monedas y las dejaba sobre la mesa para pagar el computador, él me miraba extrañado.

-¿Oye ya te vas?- me dijo mientras me alejaba, me giré y lo miré tiernamente, era apenas un chico, un chico como yo lo había sido. Asentí con la cabeza.- Suerte- fue lo último que me dijo.

Afuera las calles estaban iluminadas por aquellos faros tan modernos. Yo no tenía tiempo que perder, el hambre que me había invadido minutos atrás cada vez mayor. En un segundo ya me encontraba en el apartamento y de inmediato cogí la única carpeta que había en la mesa y me dirigí a la dirección que tenía escrita. Debía alimentarme eso era lo primero. Barrio Kamahawa. Eso no estaba muy lejos de la universidad, perfecto, todo tomaba lugar.

Creo que esa noche mi víctima no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Era una mujer de corta edad, normal por fuera, podrida por dentro. Como la mayoría. Ya con mi calma recobrada y con la fuerza que volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo me encaminé a toda velocidad, buscando vías escondidas, a la muy conocida Universidad de Tokio.

Frente a sus portones, ahora cerrados mi cuerpo sintió un miedo terrible. Una duda se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había llegado demasiado lejos, esto estaba mal, no podía simplemente verlo. Su rostro en apareció en mi mente borrando cualquier rastro de miedo y duda, recordándome a qué había venido.

Si, había llegado demasiado lejos, pero no pensaba regresar. De un brinco salté el enorme portón y empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia dónde los letreros me decían que se encontraba el dormitorio F.

No corrí mucho, ya que un olor me hizo detener. Ese no era cualquier olor, yo lo conocía muy bien. Era un olor dulce pero a la vez dejaba un rastro picante. Era su olor. Mi cuerpo se giró rápidamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde provenía el aroma. Mis pies se movían tan rápido que sentía que la grama a mis pies era cortada. De un salto me coloqué sobre el techo del edificio. Y cerré los ojos dejando que el olor me recorriera por completo. Estos no serían los dormitorios, pero me encontraba en el lugar indicado.

Me encontraba sobre una especie de polideportivo y a mis pies podía oír gritos varoniles, el chillar de la goma y la madera, el rebotar de una pelota, y los jadeos de los cuerpos cansados. El suelo de cemento a penas reaccionó cuando mis pies lo tocaron al caer.

Pues bien, ya estaba ahí, y mentiría si dijese que no podía oír su corazón latir al otro lado de la pared que nos separaba. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Sin titubear agarré las dos puertas metálicas y las abrí de un tirón, haciendo que la luz del gimnasio hiriese mis ojos, no acostumbrados a tanta luz.

Cuando por fin pude acostumbrarme, mi cara se giró mecánicamente hacia la derecha, como si fuese atraída por un imán. Ahí estaba él, tan perfecto que me daban ganas de llorar. Corría de un lado a otro sin tener apenas idea que alguien lo observaba. Se encontraba sin camisa con unos shorts largos. Mi vista veía como las pequeñas gotas que se formaban en sus poros caían y hacían un eco sordo en la madera. La sangre corría por mi cuerpo caudalosa. Sin poder evitar el estado tan extraño en el que me encontraba, mi cuerpo chocó contra las puertas que apenas había dejado a mi espalda, produciendo un ligero sonido. Me llevé la mano a la boca, ya que nada parecía ser real.

Estaba tan lleno de vida, reía, corría, sudaba. ¿Sería feliz? Noté como se apartaba algunos cabellos que se le venían a la cara. Su cuerpo era más que perfecto. Nosotros podríamos ser bellos, pero esa belleza no nos pertenecía, en cambio él, él era hermoso por naturaleza. Y eso tenía mucho más mérito. Su corazón latía con un ritmo único. Un ritmo que era música para mis oídos. Un latido que me decía que él estaba vivo… y yo no.

-¿Otra admiradora?- una voz me sacó del embotellamiento en el que estaba, ¿quién osaba interrumpir ese momento?

Giré mi rostro, y encontré a un chico casi rubio sentado en una de las gradas en la que yo también estaba. Y lo miré molesta.

-Oye tranquila, solo preguntaba, se ve que solo has venido a ver a Ranma.

¿Acaso éste chico lo conocía?, Eso me serviría, me ayudaría a conocer un poco más.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunté

-Bueno… no mucho… hace un año empecé la carrera y él este año es que se trasladó para acá, además este año se gradúa.

-mmmmm ya…

- Pero de vez en cuando jugamos básquet juntos…

-¿Cómo es?- solté

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, como es él, ya sabes…

-Bueno, no sé si sea inteligente de mi parte, ya que no voy a ganar puntos contigo si hablo de otro chico, pero es un buen tío. Un poco callado, eso sí. Pero es muy buena onda.

-¿callado?- el Ranma que yo conocía no podía tener 5 segundos la boca cerrada.

- Si, no sé, por lo que he oído tiene un pasado misterioso- dijo con un toque dramático

Volví a mirarlo jugar, moverse con agilidad, gritar, respirar.

-¿Con qué pasado misterioso?

- si- me dijo mientras me hacía señas con la mano para que me acercara, yo me acerqué lo suficiente, pero no demasiado. Nadie me aseguraba que no pudiese perder el control- sé que te podrías desilusionar, pero te lo diré porque se nota que no eres de aquí. Créeme si estudiases aquí todos lo sabrían, digo… porque siendo una chica tan bonita...- calló y volvió a reanudar- Bueno el caso es que no te recomiendo que te acerques a él.

-¿Por qué?- qué quería decir este niñato, que sabía él.

-Verás por ahí se corre un rumor… - bajo mas su tono de voz- su novia de preparatoria fue encontrada desangrada en sus brazos, ¿no es aterrador? Según dicen fue un animal, ¿pero no es extraño que él estuviese solo con ella y luego los encontraran, a ella muerta y a él totalmente lleno de sangre?- la piel se me heló.

Ranma… ¿qué había sido de ti todos estos años? ¿Cómo habías vivido?. Era una egoísta, todo este tiempo había estado quejándome por lo mal que había estado… "viviendo", sin pensar como él y todos habían sobrellevado mi ida. Tenía que hacer algo.

- Desde entonces, no ha sido el mismo, según sé es un chico callado y aislado. No te mentiré es un chaval excepcional, ¿pero no te da un poco de miedo?

Lo volví a ver. Era una adicta. Ya había hecho cumplido mi cometido, ¿ahora qué? Las palabras del chico corrían por mi mente "no ha sido el mismo". ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a Ranma? No podía ni siquiera pensar en eso sin que me entraran unas ganas fuertes de echarme a llorar. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Lo amaba tanto, pero no podía tenerlo. El pecho me dolía y acabé sentándome en una de las gradas que quedaba unos varios metros encima de la cancha donde él estaba. Me maldije por haberlo buscado, verlo no hacía que nada cambiase. Lo único que hacía era que quisiese seguir viéndolo más y más. Pero no podía. ¿No podía?... no, la cuestión era que **no debía**. Mi mente solo me decía lo que yo quería escuchar.

Verlo hacía que mi corazón callara mi razón, y todo, absolutamente todo dejase de importar. Solo existía él en mi mundo. Y yo solo existía para verlo a él.

De pronto escuché como el partido llegaba a su fin y los chicos se separaban. Debía irme rápido de ahí si no quería ser vista.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le dije de repente al chico que se había quedado callado.

-¿He?, sí lo que quieras

-¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

-Sí, espera, por aquí debo tener- dijo mientras revolvía su bolso. Al cabo de un minuto me extendió una hoja de cuaderno y una plumilla- ¿está bien?- me preguntó

-Perfecto- tomé la hoja y garabateé lo primero que se me ocurría.

"Solo espero que vayas, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte", era lo que pensaba mientras escribía. En un segundo había tomado una decisión. No sabía si la correcta, pero sí la que mi corazón dictaba. Ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarme de él. Ya no.

- por favor, entrégasela a Ranma - Miré por última vez como se secaba el cabello con una toalla y sonreía dejando ver sus blancos dientes

-¿Quién le diré que me la dio?- me preguntó antes que pudiese dejar atrás el edificio. Lancé una risa irónica.

- Solo dile que una chica poco femenina se la envía

* * *

Últimamente su mente le había estado jugando una mala pasada, ¿acaso debería volver a consultar a un psicólogo? ¿Por qué últimamente no podía sacarla de su mente? Y ahora, esa visión tan extraña, la imagen de una Akane tan cambiada. Pero no había sido una visión, no, había sido real, según lo que le habían dicho, pero ¿quién le aseguraba que su mente solo le mostrara lo que él quería ver? Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas. Iba a terminar volviéndose loco. Agarró su bolso negro donde siempre tenía ropa de ejercicio y se dirigió al gimnasio de la universidad. Necesitaba despejarse.

Al llegar se encontró con algunos amigos que siempre jugaban y se unió al partido, la noche era muy calurosa y decidió quitarse la camisa. El correr, sudar y más aún concentrarse en el juego hacían que su mente se olvidara de todas esas preocupaciones que lo carcomían.

Ya más relajado, con un exceso de endorfinas en su cuerpo se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando uno de los chicos de segundo llegó corriendo hasta donde él.

-Heeee, Ranma- le oyó gritar

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No te lo creerás pero una chica hermosa, ha venido a buscarte

- Ya, no molestes- dijo ignorándolo ya estaba cansado que las chicas lo persiguieran.

-Hermano, créeme que te interesaría saber de esta chica, te estoy diciendo que era descomunal, te lo juro tío era una preciosidad. Solo ha venido a verte y ni siquiera es de aquí.

-¿Qué dices?

-Te lo digo que era bella, fuera de lo normal, nunca había visto una mujer así, tienes demasiada suerte, me debes una porque me ha dicho que te entregue esto- dijo sacando un papel arrugado del bolsillo- soy un idiota, debería quedármelo y no entregártelo- dijo acercándole el papel mientras él lo agarraba

-¿Cómo te dijo que se llamaba?- quién era esa chica misteriosa.

-No me dijo su nombre, solo me dijo que te dijera que una chica poco femenina te lo enviaba

¿Poco femenina? A su mente llegó el recuerdo de todas esas veces que él le gritaba a Akane poco femenina. ¿Akane? No… era imposible.

Desesperado empezó a girar la cabeza de lado a lado buscándola. ¿Era una broma?

-¡¿Dónde está esa chica?- gritó

-Oye… cálmate ya se ha ido, ya te dije que solo me dejó ese papel.

Con rapidez abrió el papel y lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Su perfecta caligrafía decía. **Mañana, Nueve, Cuarto Creciente**.

Cuarto Creciente era un Café que solo abría de noche en el barrio de Ginza, él lo conocía. Acaso lo estaba citando. ¿Quién le estaba jugando esa broma de mal gusto? Estaba molesto, seguro había sido Shampoo o Nabiki. Pues iría y las enfrentaría. ¿Cómo habían podido jugar con algo así? Ellas sabían que Akane era sagrada para él. Más su hermana. Pero ¿por qué tenía ese sentimiento de inquietud en la boca de su estómago?

El día siguiente pasó a una velocidad increíble, no pudo prestar atención en clase y en el trabajo no fue distinto. Ya no veía la hora de ir a aquel bendito lugar y calmar ya esa inquietud. Pondría, a quién fuera, en su lugar. Al llegar de la firma se bañó rápidamente. Eran las Ocho y media. Se colocó unos jeans y una franela blanca, la noche estaba fría por lo que cogió una chaqueta ligera beich. Por la prisa se colocó sus zapatillas de deporte blancas y salió rápido hasta el lugar acordado.

Algo en su interior le advertía algo. Algo en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Parado en frente de aquellas puertas de cristal y madera leyó por encima las letras grabadas en el tope."Cuarto Creciente". Ya estaba ahí solo tendría que entrar y poner fin a esa angustia que desde dos días atrás no lo dejaba dormir. Tenía que convencerse que todas las cosas que "había visto" eran solo productos de su imaginación. Todo ero su imaginación. Imaginación.

Nunca se esperó que al abrir aquellas puertas se encontrara frente a una realidad desconcertante, una realidad increíble. Una realidad demasiado hermosa.

Sus piernas temblaron. Su corazón se detuvo. Y por su piel empezaba a formarse una ligera capa de sudor. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Era imposible. Si, imposible era la palabra.

En una mesa frente a él se encontraba una chica, y no cualquier chica. Él conocía muy bien a esa chica: pelo corto, piel blanca como la nieve, boca pequeña, carnosa y ojos caramelizados. Era muy cierto que era ella, pero un ella cambiada. Tenía un toque… ¿salvaje? No señor, no era Nabiki y mucho menos Shampoo. Nunca se esperó encontrarse con ella. Nunca.

Los recuerdos, las imágenes, los sonidos. Todo venía a él como una marejada. Lo golpeaba, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y sus rodillas a fallar. Buscó apoyo con su brazo derecho en la mesa que tenía a su lado. Mientras su mano izquierda sostenía su frente intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, esto no puede ser verdad- se decía en voz baja- tengo que calmarme, me estoy volviendo loco- seguía sin apartar sus ojos agua de la mesa bajo su mano, intentando regresar a la calma.

Al levantar otra vez la mirada se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado, ella no se había ido. Ahora se encontraba frente a él y lo miraba con una cara de preocupación. Se enderezó.

La vio sonreír. Había esperado cuatro años para volver a ver esa risa. Poder volver a estar frente a esa chica que tanto despertaba en él. Y se dio cuenta, que eso no era un sueño, y no era producto del alcohol. Era la realidad.

**-¿Akane?**

* * *

Pues bien para empezar mil disculpas por el atraso, pero se presentó un viaje y... las vacaciones son para disfrutarlas jajaja...

...También quiero dejar claro, que esta historia la voy a terminar XD, no se va a quedar a medias, de eso pueden estar seguros =D...

...Todavía sigo de viaje, pero aquí el paisaje me inspiró mucho y por eso me animé en continuarla, por eso el capítulo tan largo XD...

... Y sí, disculpenme si sienten que los dejé en las mismas, "OK YA SE ENCONTRARON **¿Y AHORA?**"...

Les diré... mi intención era resaltar esa lucha interna de Akane, "¿Volver, o no volver a verlo?"...

Y ya creo que saben cuál fue la decisión...

Ahora SÍ, empieza la verdad... **¿O las mentiras?**...

El siguiente capítulo se titula... "Juego de Mentiras" y ya está en proceso así que esperenlo muy pronto...

... Uyyy como he hablado, y yo no soy de las que dejan muchas notas, porque sé que el que lee no le interesa lo que diga el autor, sino la HISTORIA...

pero la verdad esque me siento muy a gusto escribiendoles a ustedes mis lectores... =D

Muchiiisimas gracias por los Reviews y espero seguir trayéndoles una historia digna de leer...

..Sin más que decir me despido invitandoles a seguir dándome ánimos con sus reviews...

**.:Verüska .**


End file.
